


Fun Too

by Andracute2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, pansy centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andracute2/pseuds/Andracute2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks. Pansy tries to make life suck a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a reworking of something I wrote on ff.net which is called Blinded by the Light, link below. I decided I should post something new on A03. While this isn't my first fic, it is my first time on A03, please be nice!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6535918/1/Blinded-by-the-Light.

Pansy had to give it to Granger, she planned a nice wedding, not that she would tell her. The wedding was held outside in the Greengrass’ garden which had been lit with fairy lights. There were tables to one side for people to sit while the bar was separated by the dance floor. A band was situated in the back, playing softly a classical piece. House elves carried trays above their head filled with hors d’oeuvres while wine glasses floated through the air. The air buzzed with excitement and laughter. Draco and Blaise talked among friends as the Gryffindors took to the dance floor. Pansy sighed; she was too sober to deal with the snide comments from half the guests and to try get on with the other. She needed a drink, and was glad not to be the maid of honor- something that would have demanded she’d dance with one of the groom’s men.

The bar tender smiled at her as she sat down. It was probably the dress- a tight sliver glittering dress that showed enough cleavage for it to be uncomfortable. If Pansy hadn’t known Daphne well she would have thought the girl was trying to set her up, to prove Pansy Parkinson was that slag you heard about it school, but Daphne had tried to be helpful. The bar wasn’t crowded as most guests had wanted to be here- Astoria had demanded Pansy be in her bridal party. Pansy had protested reminding her that the man she was marrying was best friends with Potter- Potter who she’d gladly have given up to the Dark Lord. That hadn’t stopped her, Pansy scowled.

“I’ll have a firewhiskey, please,” Pansy said. She let the rest of her dress fall to the ground not caring that now people could see to her thighs.

“Pansy!” Daphne shouted, “I told you the dress would be perfect!” She too sat down next at the bar. Pansy smirked but didn’t reply waiting for Daphne to finish. She’d probably watched as she crossed to the bar hoping Pansy would talk to someone.

“You should keep it,” she smiled. Daphne wore her maid of honor dress as a badge that said down to fuck. It was a purple-ish color that hung close to her body. The back was lace that reached just above her bum; the front wasn’t as daring as the back.

“Thanks Daphne,” Pansy shrugged. She downed her drink and placed it back on the counter. Daphne raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she ordered another drink.

“It’s not fair that she got married before me,” Daphne began after a few seconds, “and our parents aren’t happy that they’ve decided to buy a house in London.”

“Really?” Pansy asked only mildly interested. Daphne though, she knew, was small talking her way to something big.

“Yes, it’s well, my parents are lucky to be invited. They tried so hard to stop her from marrying him. They even tried to get Draco to date her. But you know how he is…” Daphne trailed off. She placed her flute of champagne down and sighed glanced around before turning back to Pansy.

“I heard, rumor has it, that Draco and Granger are fucking. Know anything about it?” Daphne asked. The music was starting to play loudly- more people seemed the move towards the dance floor. Daphne of course kept an eye on the dance floor, Pansy assumed to find her next boyfriend.

“No, thank god. Draco likes women and what he does with them is something I don’t want to know about,” Pansy shrugged. She tried not to picture pale Draco Malfoy giving it to Granger, in fact she tried not to think of anyone having sex. Besides the fact that it’d been a year since she’d had a good shag she could count on her hand how many people had wanted her.

“Oh, look at Blaise, I think I might say hi,” Daphne smirked. Pansy glanced to see Blaise dancing with Weasley’s sister.  Daphne slid gracefully from the stool and walked towards Blaise a smiled on her face, Pansy snorted.

Pansy sat idle at the bar, she knew that if she left too early Astoria would send a howler after she got back from her honeymoon. Astoria Weasley, Pansy shivered at the terrible name and hoped that she had also decided to keep her own. She downed another drink and watched the happy couple talking and laughing. Pansy was on her sixth drink, she’d started drinking some gillywater and then brandy, when Potter sat down at the bar. He ordered a firewhiskey, on the rocks, and ignored her for two drinks.

“Parkinson,” he finally acknowledged. Pansy looked at him, he had grown up since that last time she saw him. His glasses were no longer round but square, his face more mature looking, he’d gotten taller too while becoming fit. Potter’s hair of course was still the same maybe a bit longer. Pansy noticed his hands; they looked like they knew how to fuck a girl, to make her moan and forget her name.

“Potter,” Pansy replied. He was attractive, looking him over once again. Something had changed but she couldn’t put her finger on what.

“Not married yet?” he asked suddenly. Pansy scowled wondering if he was married. She saw him glance at her chest, the way her dress had ridden up her legs, Pansy sighed. Maybe Potter was trapped in a marriage, she didn’t really kept up with that sort of thing. Daphne told her when they had tea on Sundays but she only half listened. From what she remembered Potter was dating or close to being married.

“No, you?” Pansy asked. She looked for a ring for a second but turned back to her drink, for once she wasn’t offended someone had decided not to sit close to her. Most people always expressed their surprise when they found out she wasn’t in a relationship or married, it was better to see the pitying looked from a distance than up close. Potter didn’t look at her with pity though.

“Not yet,” he said looking at Weasley’s sister. She was dancing with Neville Longbottom, her hair came loose as she laughed. When the song stopped someone else asked her to dance, laughing she found her way to the dance floor. She looked beautiful in her sliver gown that the bridesmaids wore. Pansy could almost understand wanting to be with her.

“Ah, so you’re pining after someone who doesn’t want you,” Pansy asked. She almost laughed but stopped when she saw Potter’s face. Pansy knew Potter and Weasley had dated but that was when they had all gone back to Hogwarts for their second seventh year. He hadn’t returned but Weasley had and he visited her until he hadn’t. Pansy had been too busy with her family drama to care about what happened to Harry ‘Golden Boy’ Potter and his band of misfit friends.

“Fuck off Parkinson, at least I don’t have to throw myself at people,” Potter replied. He turned away from looking at Weasley. The bar tender put another drink down in front of him, Pansy sipped her drink, and watched him gulp the drink down.

“Who said I did?” Pansy asked. Pansy frowned; she’d never thrown herself at anyone. All the people she’d been with had asked her out. They’d even dated for more than two weeks, except for the fling she had on holiday. That didn’t count as far as she was concerned.

“If I remember correctly Astoria mentioned something about you and an arranged marriage,” Potter shrugged. Pansy snorted- her mother had wanted to restore the family’s bank account. The man intended for Pansy hadn’t realized she’d not consented to the marriage and had ended it; it had ended her relationship with her mother too. Of course most people had only heard the story from the papers.

“Some families have a hard time of letting go of past traditions, Potter,” Pansy told him. She was annoyed and she had a feeling Potter knew it. The Greengrass family, besides the Malfoy family, were the only pureblood family Pansy had seen take any steps to reform.

“Really?” Potter said after a second. He looked at her for a second before taking a drink, Pansy frowned.

“What?” Pansy asked not liking his tone. He looked smug as if he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. Only Pansy had no idea what he thought she might be doing.

“Some people never change,” Potter shrugged. Pansy stared at him.  He was drunk and probably didn’t mean what he said or was he drunk and knew what he meant but didn’t care.

“Excuse me?” Pansy asked. She wanted to make sure he had implied what she thought he had- that she would never change, that she was there for a good time and to populate the magical world.

“What are you doing here?” Potter asked. Pansy frowned, and looked around her. People were laughing and dancing- it was a wedding. She looked at Potter who was fiddling with his glass before looking back at her.

“I was invited to a friend’s wedding. Having a drink. Is that illegal now?” Pansy asked. He shrugged.

“Depends on who you’re meeting when having the drinks,” Potter told her. Pansy stood; it had been seven years, true she hadn’t apologized, but that day in the Great Hall seemed to follow her like a cloud. She would go make excuses to Daphne, Astoria and leave. She hadn’t wanted to be here in the first place so why should she stay only to be insulted?

“Sorry,” Potter said grabbing her wrist lightly.

“Me too,” Pansy sniffed, trying to walk away. Potter looked good in his suit; she wondered what he looked like in muggle clothing. He was probably tone from trying to rid the magical world of Death Eaters. She needed to get away before she did something silly.

“No, that was outta line, so sorry,” Potter said again, “I’ll buy you a drink?”

“I’ve had too many already. I’m going home,” Pansy told him.  She was tired and annoyed, everyone seemed to be having a good time but her and maybe Potter- but he didn’t count. Pansy just wanted to go home and sleep in her warm bed.

“I’ll walk you home,” Potter said. Pansy stared at him for a few moments before nodding. Potter was known for being a gentlemen, for having a hero complex, but she didn’t think he take it this far. Pansy held Potter’s hand and then apparated.  

Pansy lived in muggle London. At first she hadn’t liked the thought of being around people she was told were stupid but it was better than living with Draco or Blaise or Daphne- all of whom had wanted her in a wizarding area. Of course Pansy’s apartment had enchantments to make sure she could use magic inside. They stood at the doors to her building.

“I’ve always wondered why you decided to work at the Ministry,” Potter told her. Pansy frowned and stared at him; trying not to move her head to fast- she closed her eyes several times.

“Er, where else would hire me?” Pansy asked stiffly. She looked at her apartment building then back at Potter.

“Right,” Potter shrugged. They stood in awkward silence Potter’s hand resting on her back, his hand gently rubbing circles. She wanted to lean forward, to press herself into his warmth.

“I should go now,” Pansy told him. He nodded, a small smile on his lips, then kissed her. It was a soft peck on the lips but a surprise none the less.

“Are you dating anyone?” Potter asked rudely.  The moment was ruined, Pansy rolled her eyes; vaguely remembering she answered the question hours ago. Or had she, she couldn’t really recall.

“No, I don’t have time. I’m surprised you do. I mean being the wonder boy must keep you busy,” Pansy replied. She was embarrassed; her nipples could be seen through the dress. It was only a kiss and not a good one either. She needed to get out and find someone and soon.

“So what if I have a healthy social life. I’m young,” Potter shrugged. His eyes followed Pansy’s arms as she crossed them against her chest, his smirk telling her he’d seen. She stared at him wondering what he was like in bed.

“And you’re implying I don’t have a social life?” Pansy asked. Pansy didn’t want to be considering shagging Harry fucking Potter but she was.

“Do you?” Potter smirked. He stepped closer, pulling her against him. He kissed her properly this time, his hands grabbing her hair.

Pansy returned his kiss with equal fervor, her hands resting on his arse. They moved toward the doors and then the elevator, they stood there staring at each other. Once in the elevator, after Pansy had pushed the number four, they were making out again. Their hands were everywhere and somewhere in the battle of tongues Pansy’s dress was starting to be peeled off her. Pansy quickly unlocked her door as they stumbled in, Potter’s hands working the rest of her dress down her body. Her back was pressed against the cool wall as Potter pulled her dress, she tugged on his shirt. She could feel the flush in her cheeks and her body responded to Potter’s. She didn’t know who started it but all of a sudden she knew she was going to get the fuck of her life.

Pansy worked hard to get Potter’s jeans off, her hand caressing his erection in the process. He whispered something into her neck as he undid her bra, his hand brushing over her breasts. Pansy smirked and pushed Potter onto the bed, her mouth meeting his as he pulled her underwear down. Potter’s fingers found her, Pansy cursed when his mouth found her nipple, his other hand gently caressing her. Pansy didn’t moan she wouldn’t let Potter win, she searched her way until she found his penis, slowly her finger traced his shaft.

“Fuck,” Potter muttered. Pansy smirked, only to find herself on the bed with her legs open and Potter’s face buried in between.

“God,” Pansy breathed, she gripped the sheets as Potter’s kiss grew more intense. She was on fire as he teased her.  She strained against him but he didn’t allow her a release.

Potter slowly kissed his way up Pansy’s body sucking lightly on her hip bone before sucking on her neck. Pansy pulled his head in for a kiss as he entered her, she groaned. It stung but it was a good sting that had her nails digging into Potter’s back.  He kept a slow pace, she tried to move faster, to make him let her finish but he chuckled. Pansy kissed his neck, then flipped them so that she rode him. She smirked as she held his hands in place, his eyes watched the bounce of her breasts. She let his hands go the same time she came, the warm feeling engulfing her body.

“I’m not finished,” Potter muttered.  He could still feel how hard he was, she tried not to moan.

Potter, flipping them so he again was on top, pounding hard into her. The slow pace was forgotten as his face buried in her neck breathing on her. Pansy tilted her hips up, taking him in with each thrust. Potter smirked, her fingernails scratching across his back, as he slowed for a second. Potter left only the tip in when he pumped back into her, his pace becoming faster and faster, one hand on her clit Pansy came again. He chuckled, moving slower inside her.

“Fuck me,” Pansy moaned. Potter moved in her again, Pansy's eyes widened at the sensation. Pansy could feel the tension building as they moved, Pansy clawing at his back, aching for the release. Potter finally came and seconds later so did Pansy. He pulled out and they lay on the bed besides Pansy who closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Pansy’s nipples were cold, in fact she was cold in general, and someone was caressing her stomach. Someone had taken the covers or she realized they had been pushed aside. She groaned, remembering that she’d gotten drunk at Astoria’s wedding. She thought for a moment trying to remember who she might have brought back home with her. She’d avoided Nott like he was the plague, considering he had dumped her a week after they’d graduated from Hogwarts, after she’d given him her virginity, then Flint had been flirting during the ceremony. She hadn’t been that drunk though. The arm pulled her closer, close enough to feel his need pressing against her. She tried to think of a way to get to the shower. She was sore which slowed her down as she gradually inched towards the end of the bed. She quietly made her way to the bathroom- her house thank god- and closed the door lightly. She was bruised too, her thighs sporting a few hickeys. She was sore too, her wand could fix that.  Pansy sighed and started the water, hopefully whoever it was would leave before she needed to get her clothes.

Pansy wasn’t in luck- Harry Potter was half way dressed in her bedroom. His face went from surprise to shock; he looked her up and down as he smirked at her. Pansy held the towel closer and waited from him to say something. They stared at each other, Potter looking smug as Pansy inched to the dresser. He finished getting dressed before apparating. Pansy sighed not realizing how tense she had been. She looked at the clock and cursed- she was late.

“You’re late!” Daphne told her as Pansy hurried from the fireplace of Cups. Cups was a fashionable café near Flourish and Blotts.  They had a fireplace that warmed the room during the winter months and a patio for summer seating. The tables were made of dark wood and the light came from balls of softly glowing orbs. People were usually seen reading books or chatting with friends over tarts and cakes. The tea list was long and some of it imported from international magical communities.  It was Daphne’s favorite place to dish gossip while people watching.

“Sorry,” Pansy said sitting down gently. She noticed Daphne had already ordered for them. Pansy loved the smell of her blueberry tea, a plate of shortbread in front of them. Daphne had her usually jasmine tea, the leave seeping in the water- Pansy realized she wasn’t that late.

“It’s fine, how did you like the wedding?” Daphne smiled. Pansy took a sip of her tea trying to find the polite why to say uncomfortable. Daphne had probably noticed her going off with Potter, Pansy cringed hoping they could talk about something other than her sister’s wedding.

“It was wonderful,” Pansy said finally. The food and drink were wonderful, Daphne smiled. The waiter came and placed two cupcakes in front of them.

“So, how is…” Pansy trailed off not remember who Daphne was dating now. If anything could get her off the wedding it would be her love life. Daphne was a serial dater, having ignored her families’ wishes for her to find a nice pureblood man.

“Tom, and he’s lovely,” Daphne shrugged, “if you’re into that.”

“Nice guys?” Pansy asked. Daphne sorted a grin on her face.

“Nice guys, they’re too sweet. But Tom does come well equipped, so I think I’ll you know hang around a bit,” Daphne smiled. She tossed her dark brown hair away from her face and looked down at the cup of tea she was drinking. Pansy tired to think of topics to talk about, she didn’t want to remember last night. She didn’t want to remember Potter’s smug face as she walked out of the bathroom.

“I also might have found someone for you!” Daphne began.  Pansy tried to smile but failed.

“No, Daphne,” Pansy started. Daphne shook her head and took a sip of her tea.

“Hear me out okay! You’re always busy and working. You don’t even try to be social unless forced to. You need to get out there, when was the last time you were fucked? When was the last time you actually had a boyfriend?  It’s one date Pansy, maybe he’ll make you laugh!” Daphne shrugged, pushing hair out of her face again. Pansy wondered if she could tell Daphne about Potter. On one hand it would get her to back off with the dating business but then again Daphne was a gossip- until somehow the gossip got out and Daphne would be upset.

“I know but, it’s stupid, but I just don’t feel like it. I don’t want to have to deal with someone else bullshit. I don’t want to have to plan time for someone,” Pansy replied. She thought of last night and how she’d come so many times she couldn’t remember them all. Pansy thought about how nice it would have been if she had been dating the guy she woke up next to. She could have spent the morning being fucked she’d forget where she was and walk funny for a week, Daphne would laugh about her being late and they’d share a knowing smile before talking about Astoria’s wedding to The Ginger as Daphne liked to call him. But all she had was a hangover, bruises and the feeling of guilt for not telling Daphne about last night.

“You’re not a slag,” Daphne said.

“I know,” Pansy snapped. She regretted it when Daphne frowned and pushed her tea away. That was not what she had been thinking.

“What I meant is you should stop thinking about those arseholes. They don’t know you and you know what? So what? It’s just a date, think about it, yeah?” she asked. Pansy sighed, she would say no they both knew it.

“I fucked Potter,” Pansy blurted out. This would distract Daphne for at least a month before her dating would come up again.

“What?” Daphne asked. She stared at Pansy her eyes wide, her mouth was open before she quickly shut it. She lean closer to the table, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

“We were drunk, at the bar and he pissed me off. I didn’t want to be there so I thought it was a good reason to go home. Potter followed me home and we…we were up for a long time,” Pansy shrugged. She didn’t want Daphne getting too much information, hopefully she wouldn’t spread this around.

“How was it?” Daphne grinned. She pushed her hair back, her arms on the table, she smiled waiting for details. Pansy smiled back too, feeling better she had told someone about her out of character shag. The bits and pieces that were coming back to her told Pansy she had had a wonderful time.

“I came,” Pansy smiled, “a lot.” She didn’t want to go into detail, like she had with her other boyfriends. Daphne however didn’t seem to care for them. They sat there a giggled for a few seconds before Daphne became serious again.

“So, he’s good then? I heard he’s a good size too. If I was into that…” Daphne sighed, “Shame.” Pansy nodded not really wanting to know more about Potter’s love life.  In fact considering how good sex had been she was surprised that he wasn’t with someone.

“Yeah, the morning after though…” Pansy shrugged. Potter apparating was better than him sticking around to talk. They had nothing in common- he was the world’s champion and she was Pansy Parkinson. She was the girl who wanted to turn Harry fucking Potter over to the Dark Lord- they’d never work out.

“Awkward then?” Daphne guessed, she grabbed the cupcake and freed it from its wrapper. Pansy watched her realizing she too was hungry for a snack.

“Unbelievably,” Pansy smirked. She could laugh now at the fact they stared at each other before Potter left. In a few months it would probably become a joke with Daphne when no one else was around.

“Before Potter…how long has it been? I bet you’re sore as hell,” Daphne told her smug. Pansy rolled her eyes- Daphne would be smug about getting shagged on the regular.

“A years and a half, I think. Nott and I broke up a year after seventh year, the second one. Then I dated Adrian for what two years, then I was single for a year and had the fling with Gabriel and then I dated Marcus Belby for about two years…” Pansy trailed off.

“That’s it?” Daphne frowned. Pansy thought about it, they were seven years out of Hogwarts- well it was really six if you went back to complete the year again. It didn’t seem like time had gone by that fast but it had.

 “I’m not really into serial dating Daphne,” Pansy sighed. Daphne frowned, Pansy hadn’t meant to insult her but she dated more men in a week then the Quibbler came up with facts. Sometimes  Daphne would sleep with them and when she did Sunday tea was interesting. However most time Daphne got the men to take her places without having to pay for anything.

“At least I date,” Daphne shrugged. Pansy frowned and sipped her tea. The cups at Cups were rather large which was nice for long conversations, Pansy was only half way finished with hers. The biscuits were almost gone too.

“Was it like losing your virginity all over again,” Daphne asked. Pansy almost sap her tea out, she stared at Daphne confused as to why she would ask such a question.

“What, no,” Pansy said shaking her head. It had been a bit tight in the beginning but after her third orgasm Pansy had forgotten to care. She had just wanted Potter to come finally, after all the work he’d done. And for a moment she could still feel him inside her.

“Astoria being the little tart she is thought Draco might get back with her, when he was first dating Hannah, but he didn’t.  So she went out and slept with a bunch of Gryffindors to make him angry. It didn’t work but she did say that it was almost like the first time,” Daphne shrugged.

“A wonderful story she’s got to tell the kids huh,” Pansy smiled. Daphne laughed too.

“I bet, The Ginger has her now so she’s his problem. I thought my parents would be happy! At least he’s not a muggleborn,” Daphne said. Pansy nodded.

“They looked happy at the wedding,” Pansy told her. Daphne shrugged and looked at the food.

“If you call having good connections having a good time then yes, they were. I think they really thought Draco was going to marry her,” Daphne shrugged.

They sat in silence eating the slices of cake, red velvet and yellow. It was what they normally ordered. When they were children Daphne’s mother would only allow them to eat fruit. They, the grow ups, ate cake, cookies and other treats while Daphne and Pansy watched with longing. When they were older they were allowed cakes and such but by then Pansy had hated tea time and Daphne had had her first boyfriend. Years later when they returned to Hogwarts they had started tea time again. Daphne had told the gossip to them, Tracy and Millicent and Pansy not really caring but listening anyway. Of course once they graduated Tracy went off to Costa Rica to study tribal magic, Millicent travelled abroad to find a husband. Daphne and Pansy however kept the tea time tradition.

“How are you?” Daphne asked all of a sudden. It was like she too remembered those boring afternoons eating fruit. While Pansy’s parents hadn’t been strict, Daphne’s had, and it was usual to for Daphne to spend long visits to get away from them. It was then that Daphne had realized Pansy’s parents were just as bad as her own- in a different way.

“I’m frustrated but fine,” Pansy shrugged. Daphne nodded. Pansy knew Daphne wanted her to work for Draco as he understood them. However Pansy wanted to make it on her own, to prove to herself and her mother she could.

“Your mum?” she asked. Pansy snorted and glared at her tea. Pansy’s mother had always favored her son. Orion had been ten when he died and mourned by his mother ever since- leaving Pansy’s father to do as he pleased. Pansy had been largely raised by house elves who tried to, for the first five years, keep Pansy’s mother sane. Of course the other pureblood society women had taken pity on the Parkinson family- when not at home Pansy had been forced, at first, upon Daphne and Astoria.

“Among other things. I wish I had a job I liked, someone who loved me and I dunno stuff…” Pansy shrugged looking down at her tea. Daphne nodded though her parents would support her until she married- it was one of the things that made Pansy wish her family hadn’t been destroyed.

“”Some things you most wish for are not to be touched’ is something you should keep in mind,” Daphne told her. Pansy frowned, and smoothed her hair.

“Where is that from?” Pansy asked. As a pureblood and one day wife of another summer lessons had be devoted to learning literature. It wasn’t familiar but Pansy had never really liked studying to become a wife as Daphne had.

“Into the Woods, some sort of acting singing thing these muggles do. This one muggle I dated was into this sort of thing. He was a great singer too,” Daphne smiled. Pansy rolled her eyes; Daphne had gone out with muggles once in a while to annoy her parents.

“So why’d you dump him?” Pansy asked. She vaguely remembered this; Daphne had tried to insist they go see one of these muggle plays.

 “He dumped me for an actress,” Daphne crossed her arms. Pansy laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter! I have not really edited this work so yeah, if you see anything let me know!

Work for Pansy was a real bore. The Society for Distressed Witches was understaffed, over worked and the head of the department was ill qualified for the job. What Pansy was paid to do and what she did do were not a reality. Most days she was stuck filing paperwork and correcting files. Some days she filed notes from the field agents to other departments that needed them for cases. In a perfect world Pansy would be able to help the witches and their families but her boss was an asshole. Pansy however knew to keep her mouth shut and her head down. Most of her co-workers felt the same frustrations but like most people in the wizarding community disliked her more than banding together to complain.

For lunch Pansy went to the Aroma Cafe, they had the best sandwiches and were close to the ministry. It was a small café type shop that usually catered to offices near them. Most of the workers knew Pansy by name and her order too. She got her regular- a turkey club with chips- then found a seat. Pansy checked her watch; she had an hour break before she needed to return to the office. She had brought some papers from work and _Challenges in Charms_ to read while she ate.

“Parkinson,” Pansy looked up to find Ginny Weasley pulling a chair out. Pansy carefully put the periodical down, glancing at her half eaten sandwich, before trying to smile at Weasley.

“Weasley,” Pansy said. She waited as the girl made herself at home. Weasley was in bright robes today, the yellow doing wonders for her, she tried not to sneer. Her hair was curled into waves that landed well past her shoulder. It did nothing for her complexion though.

“I saw you leave Ron’s wedding with Harry,” Weasley told her. Pansy sighed wondering if tact had somehow missed the Weasley family. The girl was glaring at her which made Pansy want to laugh at her even though she was annoyed. If only it’d been a Tuesday- Draco and Blaise usually joined her for lunch.

“Oh, I remember him helping me home,” Pansy shrugged. The night was something of a blur- she remembered parts of it well. She wasn’t lying either he had helped her get in home in many different ways- the Weasel only needed to know about one of them. The girl was giving her a hard look as if wondering how to get the answer she wanted out of her. Pansy speculated if Potter was dating the little bitch, she tried not to smirk.

“Yes, Harry is a gentleman,” Ginny smiled. Pansy glanced at her watch again wondering if the girl would ever spit what she wanted to say out. She didn’t want to make polite chat or be seen with the girl. She could deal with seeing the whole Weasley clan at the Greengrass’ every now and then but otherwise she wanted to avoid them.

“Right,” Pansy said pretending to go back to _Challenges in Charms_. Hoping, but doubting, that Weasley would get the hint. The whole family was thick.

“He just walked _you_ home?” the Weasel asked. She was looking pointedly at her and Pansy understood. Why would Harry Saint Potter talk or walk home the enemy? She had after all tried to hand him over to the Dark Lord.

“Why don’t you ask him,” Pansy sighed. Weasley’s lips thinned as she crossed her arms, Pansy tried not to smile.

“I just wanted to make sure you realize that I’m going to marry Harry Potter. Me, not you. We may be taking a break right now but he loves me,” Weasley told her. Pansy tried not to laugh at how desperate the girl sounded. She guessed countless other girls had been told off by her too, Pansy almost felt a sense of pride in herself for never being that sad.

“Right, then why do you care, Weasley?” Pansy asked. She was annoyed. The Weasel had worn out her welcome, not that there was any to begin with. Pansy would save her half eaten sandwich for later, the rest of her lunch time was ruined.

“Just to make sure you’re clear about everything,” she shrugged. Pansy knew that type of smile she wore- it was smug with victory she thought she’d won. However Pansy was a master at mind games, her mother had been one all in herself.

“Well I’m sure Potter loves that his ex-girlfriend becomes jealous any time he talks to another woman. It’s a wonder he didn’t dump you sooner, you must be a great fuck,” Pansy told her standing. Weasley followed her face turning bright red.

“Parkinson-” Weasley began but Pansy ignored her. She went to the counter where they gave her a doggy bag for her sandwich before heading back to work. Weasley was of course still there glaring at her which didn’t bother Pansy, she was use to it.

The day rest of the day went by faster than Pansy had thought it would. First she had to deal with a witch who clearly needed to be in St. Mungo’s. The report had been filed wrong, the third one she’d seen today. Then there was the monthly meeting next week- she needed to get ready for it now. Pansy usually sat in the back as her boss droned on about numbers. However inept the man was Pansy still tried to do the paper work in hopes someone would realize.  When Pansy glanced at the clock she knew it was time to leave- they didn’t like paying her overtime. She sighed and grabbed a report she’d meant to drop off to the aurors before heading home.

 The Auror department seemed empty with only half the lights on. Some aurors were good at their jobs and cared; the others thought the fight was over- it had been seven years since the Dark Lord had fallen. Pansy of course always left the paper work with Auror Dodge who she assumed never read them. Half the time no one checked in on the women or girls who filed complains- it was where Pansy had seen her several complaints from over the years. But it was her job.

“Parkinson?” Potter asked. Pansy scowled; of course Potter with his hero complex would be here.

“Potter,” Pansy said. She turned to leave hoping that he wouldn’t want to talk; after all he was the one that left in the morning.

“We need to talk,” he said suddenly. Pansy was almost thankful that only a few aurors were here- most in their offices.  She followed him into his office. It, the office, was a dull yellow but rather spacious. Potter had a nice size desk with pictures of friends and family on it- there were also tons of papers and pictures of people Pansy was sure Potter was going after. He had two wooden chairs facing his desk and one by the door. Pansy thought the potted plant was stupid but held her tongue.

“So?” Pansy asked after the stood inside his office, the door closed.

“What are you doing here?” Potter asked. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes. She knew Potter never dealt with the lower cases or how her department was linked to them.

“I was just dropping off papers on my way home,” Pansy sniffed.

“Really?” Potter asked. He looked her up and down. Pansy crossed her arms uncomfortable with the memory his gaze reminding her of Saturday night. She remembered how the third orgasm felt, with him inside her, the friction of his thrusts in and out.

“First your ex and now you, is today annoy Pansy Parkinson with stupid questions day?” Pansy snapped. She was horny and hungry- Potter wasn’t helping her.

“Ginny?” Potter asked surprised. Pansy smiled, she had guessed right. Potter frowned looking out the window. For a second she felt bad for Potter but then she remembered he wasn’t being punished for a childhood mistake.

“She warned me off you, which is silly,” Pansy shrugged. Potter stared at her as if waiting for her to go on.

“And?” he asked after the silence grew to be too much.

“I asked her why she hadn’t voiced these concerns to you. After all if you’re on a break shouldn’t you be talking?” Pansy asked. Potter snorted before grabbing his coat.

“Are you leaving?” Potter asked changing the subject. Pansy didn’t push him because at the end of the day she didn’t really care.

“I’m on my way home now Potter, I was only dropping off papers,” Pansy sighed.

“Would you like to go for dinner?” Potter asked. Pansy stared not knowing if she’d heard right. Potter too looked surprised as Pansy. She wondered if it was guilt thing- having left her the morning after. She stopped to think about her finances, they got paid this coming Friday.

“Sure,” Pansy shrugged.

It was weird to say the least but after everything she thought she deserved this night out. The walk down the street from the Ministry was awkward and just sitting together at a table together made everything even more awkward. The Prancing Wizard was a small restaurant known for its notable guests- usually Granger or Lovegood. reporters would stalk the outside waiting for famous wizards and witches to exit, every shot was a money shot.  Pansy stared at the menu trying to find the prices to order what she could afford.

“Sorry,” Potter muttered as he slid back into the seat. Pansy nodded and grabbed her glass of water, taking a sip she tried to think of something to say. 

“So…” Pansy said slowly looking up from her menu. Now was not the time to come out and say ‘sorry I tried to turn you over to the Dark Lord but I’d do it again in a heartbeat’. Potter stared at her and for the nth time she felt as if he was too trying to avoid the elephant in the room. She didn’t understand why he’d asked her to dinner.

“How’s your family?” Potter asked. Pansy hadn’t been able to think of a question or one that should be asked in public. She glanced around looking for red hair.

“Fine,” Pansy shrugged. She took a mental note to owl the elves to see how Parkinson House was doing. They both returned to their menus, Pansy trying not to remember there last time together.

“How is work?” Pansy asked. All her mind kept thinking about was the memories of fucking Harry Potter. She cringed at the thought of trying to get with him, again.

“Lots of dark wizards to catch,” Potter told her stiffly. They fell silent again; making Pansy wonder if they had anything in common.

“Right, very busy,” Pansy replied grabbing for the water once more. Hopefully she’d drink so much she’d have to use the loo often throughout the dinner. Potter nodded his head.

“Yes, well it’s not like seven years later and everything would be fine. I know Hermione wants some reforms done but who’s got the time?” Potter told her. Pansy looked up at him and frowned for a second before going back to her menu.

“Oh, well I’m sure Granger will make time,” Pansy mumbled after a few awkward seconds. She wished she had just waited until tomorrow to give them the papers. Or had stayed later to avoid this- her and Potter on what looked like a date. Pansy tried not to dwell on that, she could handle remembering the sex better.

“Of course,” Potter replied. They both went back to looking at the menu and Pansy still couldn’t find the prices. She wondered how much the salad would be- probably not too pricey.

“Ready to order?” asked the waiter.

“I’ll have the grilled chicken with potatoes,” Potter told the waiter, “and two glasses of elf wine.” He put his menu down and handed it to him.

“I’ll have the chicken caesar salad,” Pansy told him then gave him the menu.

They sat in awkward silence trying not look at each other. Pansy failing to find a topic that they could talk about. She wasn’t a big quidditch person. Potter seemed to be rethinking his suggestion but they had ordered. Pansy wanted for the first time to be good at small talk. Daphne had tried to give her tips, Tracy and Millicent at been to blunt and Pansy avoid Astoria often- she was just as good as he sister. Draco of course only used small talk when he had to be personable. Pansy waited for Potter to make the next move.

“So…” Potter began. The waiter came back with the wine and sat it down in front of Potter. He placed the glass of elf wine in front of her. Pansy tried to smile at him.

“So…” Pansy tried again to make conversation. Potter probably had pour taste in wines but she took the glass anyway. She took a tiny sip and was surprised at how well he had picked. The wine was light but with a hint of black and elder berries.

“I’ve always wondered why you decided to work at the Ministry,” Potter told her. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes at him. Potter hadn’t, most likely, given much thought to what would happen to people who choose the wrong side of the war. Pansy was luckier than most who had gone abroad to avoid the stigma that followed her around. Those that stayed had to either change or pretended they changed and keep out of the lime light.

“Er, where else would hire me?” Pansy asked stiffly. She took a gulp of the wine and sighed, thinking of how many times she had applied at various businesses. Then of course there was Draco trying to get her to work for him- she wasn’t that foolish.

“Right,” Potter shrugged. Pansy glanced at Potter wondering if realized her life’s map had been broke since the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had ruined everyone’s chances- hindsight was always twenty-twenty.

“I would have thought you would have been married with children right now. Isn’t that how your life is supposed to be?” Pansy asked. She knew he had mapped out his life probably once he became an auror and started dating Weasley, or at least that what Pansy thought. The Golden Trio was suppose to be together forever.

“How do you know I’m not?” Potter asked eyes narrowed. Pansy snorted and took a sip of water. She wanted to remind him about them, about what they’d done. Potter was noble, he’d never cheat, or she had always hoped he’d never cheat. Pansy frowned realizing she had some respect for him.

“If you’re dating or married Potter I’d feel sorry for your wife. I would have thought cheating was against all you Gryffindors stand for,” Pansy shrugged. Potter scowled at her.

“I would have thought you’d be up to date on my love life Parkinson,” Potter retorted. Pansy laughed because in her old life, the one at school where everyone thought she was a perfect bitch, she would have known all the gossip. But times had changed and so had she.

“Yeah?” Pansy asked after she finished laughing. Potter looked at her weirdly before opening his mouth.

Potter’s replied was cut off by the waiter appearing. He poured more wine into each of their glasses before leaving. Pansy stared at her food and frowned- she was starving and she’d ordered a salad. She’d go home and eat her leftover sandwich from the café.

“Are you dating anyone?” Potter asked. Pansy sighed; they’d gone over this how many times now?

“No, I don’t have time,” Pansy replied. Which was part true, Pansy just didn’t want to make the effort in having a relationship with someone.

“You don’t have time to date? You sound like an old maid,” Potter told her. Pansy frowned thinking of Daphne and now Potter was basically telling her the same thing. It only sounded better when Daphne told her.

“And you do?” Pansy asked. Besides Ginny Weasley Pansy couldn’t think of anyone else she’d heard Potter’s name mentioned with. Then again she hadn’t been actively looking into anyone’s social life.

“I try,” Potter smirked. Pansy felt like punching him in the face. He probably went around picking up women and left them in the morning. She’d most likely been a part of his game. Though she couldn’t see Potter doing that maybe that was why he’d asked her to dinner. Closer was good for everyone.

Pansy didn’t reply. She gave Potter a glare and went back to eating her salad. He did the same. Of course Pansy thought about her life compared to his- compared to the people who were on the right side. They could do no wrong, they farted rainbows. Even Draco had come out of the war okay. For a brief second Pansy wondered what life would have been like if she hadn’t been such a bitch to everyone at school.

“How was your chicken?” Pansy asked. Potter was eating as though today was his last meal. Pansy wondered if he’d had lunch or breakfast- she had heard he was committed to his job.

“A little dry but fine, your salad?” Potter asked. He took a sip of wine before going for the potatoes.

“It was fine,” Pansy shrugged. The waiter returned with dessert menus which they both declined.

“The bill please,” Potter asked the waiter.

Pansy sighed - it’d been a long time since she’d been out. She had actually enjoyed her meal and a little of Potter’s company. Maybe she did need to get out more, Daphne would be thrilled. They waited for the waiter in silence, but a comfortable silence. Pansy thought about going out to a club this weekend or maybe to visit her friends more often. Potter she noticed was looking thoughtful too. Maybe tonight was just what they needed, Pansy smiled. The waiter put the bill in front of Harry.

“How much is the salad?” Pansy asked pulling out her purse. She didn’t have much money on her but she would always see him at work.

“Don’t worry about it,” Potter told her. He put some gallons in the holder and placed it on the side of the table. Potter stood and waited for Pansy to do the same. The walked out the back- Potter probably ate her often- to avoid prying eyes.

“Thank you Potter,” Pansy said as they walked to the apparition point. Potter nodded, he smiled and looked about to hug her. Pansy didn’t know if that was a good idea but in the end he didn’t.

“See you around,” he replied before he disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Pansy frowned at her paper work and then glanced at the clock. She wanted to leave early because Daphne was having a dinner party. It was the celebration that her sister wouldn’t be home for another week. Pansy had been bullied into going; Draco had even sent a howler to her apartment. She’d change shoes and then head over.

Pansy arrived to the Malfoy Manor five minutes early, a house elf took her coat. Another house elf appeared to lead her to the sitting room. Pansy had been to Malfoy Manor a handful of times, most of them when her mother tried to get the Malfoys to agree to an arranged marriage. She remembered fancying herself in love with Draco back then. Before she had seen his faults, before she realized she liked him better as a friend. Her mother had been crushed when Draco had taken an interest in Astoria.

“Ah, here early?” Blaise smiled. He rose from the chair to hug her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Finished redecorating?” she asked. Draco snorted, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, as he too stood. Blaise she saw was also drinking. Pansy scowled knowing that Draco would mostly likely make her drink wine. A pureblood daughter was never to be seen in public drinking anything harder than wine. Her mother, Draco’s and Daphne’s had drilled it into her mind. But after years of being together they broke that rule, or tried to until Daphne arrived.

“Winky,” Draco called kindly, “Miss. Parkinson would like some whiskey.”

“How was work?” Blaise asked bored.

“The same as usual. I don’t understand how that man runs it! He’s useless! He doesn’t care about anybody and the witches don’t get the proper help. All they care about are the dark wizards out there,” Pansy sighed.

“Well,” Draco said with a glance at Blaise, “rumors have started.”

“What?” Pansy said perking up. She glanced at bath of them before landing back on Draco.

“I’ve been getting letters from someone who wants me to join them. To fight for the pureblood’s rights,” Blaise sighed. Pansy stared at them in shock. They’d been through so much, and even if some of the fight wasn’t over she’d thought that the worse had been. She wanted to believe that they had declined the offer and gone to the aurors.

“What?” Pansy asked. She tried to process what they’d told her.

“Yes, I of course declined but they haven’t stopped. Naturally Potter is looking into this.” Draco told her.

“I for one would like my children to grow up in a time of piece,” Blaise told them.

“Wouldn’t we all?” Daphne said. They turned to look at her. Daphne was dressed in a tight red number, her hair pulled back. She was covered in pearls which matched her high heels. Daphne looked the part of a Malfoy wife. Though the house had been redone it was still somewhat cold. Draco had of course travelled for a few years after the war. Once home he’d made sure that Granger and anyone else imprisoned here wouldn’t remember what it used to look like. The rooms were brighter and more open. 

 “I brought the wine!” Daphne said, she frowned at Pansy who quickly put her tumbler down.

“Right,” Pansy said. The whiskey was good- she’d have to ask Draco for his notes.

“So, boys when is dinner?” Daphne asked after making herself at home. Pansy held back a snort- Daphne was supposed to hosting, it was her dinner party after all.

The sitting room was theoretical to remind you of Italy. The room, along with most of the house, had a blue, sliver and gold scheme. The rug a mixture of the two colors and then some, the walls were wall-paper in stripes that then connected to a sliver-grey type paint. The chairs were gold and sliver while the muggle paintings were of sunflowers. The magical pictures were of country life from Italy. The focal point was the big fire place that was surrounded by book shelves. The house elf, Winky, appeared in the archway.

“Dinner is ready Master Draco, sir,” she told him.

They all followed Draco into the dining room. The table and chairs were a rich mahogany. They faced a large mural painting of wizards eating on one side. The other side held a mural of witches eating, though it seemed both of them occupants went from each side freely. The center piece of the room was a large chandler, Pansy was sure Draco added it to please his mother. She otherwise hated the dining room saying it was too common.

They sat down, Daphne and Pansy on one side, Draco and Blaise on the other. No one sat at the head of the table. The elves hurried to them with plates of food. Pansy was sure Draco would make her take the leftovers home. Daphne had of course even the wine to the elves to serve them. They waited for the movement to stop before talking again.

“How are your parents?” Blaise asked Daphne. They were having roast beef with vegetables, a salad, soup and bread. Pansy glanced at the butter grabbing it before someone else, Draco smirked at her.

“They’re coping,” Daphne sighed, “but that means they expect me to follow in her footsteps. Though I’m pretty sure they want someone of blood status.”

“So they’ve realized what type of connections they have now?” Draco smirked.

“I suppose,” Daphne shrugged.

“Stop being coy, we know you love to gossip Daphne,” Blaise told her. Daphne glared at Blaise before putting a potato into her mouth. Pansy sighed, Daphne would slowly eat so they couldn’t ask her anything.

“So, Blaise have you started dating again?” Draco asked. Pansy tried not to laugh. Blaise had been in love with a Russian pureblood though they’d never met. They’d written letters to each other and Blaise had promised her marriage and transport to Britain. However she was reluctant to meet Blaise until she couldn’t avoid it any longer. The she he’d been writing to turned out to be a fifteen year old who used the gifts sent to fund his education and family. Blaise had been both embarrassed and hurt.

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Blaise shrugged. He glared at Daphne who had covered her laugh with a cough. Pansy had tried to hide her smile too. Blaise was still sensitive about the whole thing.

“Is she real?” Daphne asked. Draco snickered.

“Yes, I met her in Diagon Alley,” Blaise told them. Pansy frowned trying to think of someone who would have captured Blaise’s attention.

“Oh?” Daphne asked, too casually, “so who is it that you’re seeing?”

“Daphne do I look stupid?” Blaise asked. He went back to eating a smirk on his face. Daphne while a serial dater had once had a thing for Blaise. When they had ended Daphne had screened some of his girlfriends for gold-diggers- stating that because she was one she’d have a better chance of weeding them out. Blaise of course thought it was Daphne’s idea of getting the latest gossip about the magical community.

“Well Draco must be if he’s seeing the Granger girl,” Daphne shrugged. Blaise stared at Daphne and Pansy tried not to choke on the green beans.

“What?” Blaise asked. He turned to look at Draco who shrugged.

“I’m not seeing her,” he spoke slowly. Pansy frowned not believing him but knowing better then to push the subject. Daphne on the other hand loved to poke people. She knew that daily Draco and Blaise met with the cream of society whether it be regular or pureblood they had to keep secrets.

“Of course not,” Daphne agreed, “you’re just fucking her right?”

“Daphne,” Pansy said. Draco looked ready to murder her. Daphne enjoyed prying secrets from Draco and Blaise’s lips. It usually meant a fight and Pansy stuck in the middle of the two sides- she hated when Daphne went fishing for information.

“I work with Granger every now and then, Daphne. That doesn’t mean I’m fucking her as you put it,” Draco told her coldly.  Daphne smirked ready to ask another question.

“There are better ways to find information Daphne,” Blaise told her equally as cold.

“I had dinner with Potter the other night,” Pansy said. That stopped everyone from the augment that was about to happen. Pansy stilled waiting for their responses.

“What? When were you going to tell me?” Daphne demanded. Draco looked at her a smirk on his face as he glanced at Daphne.

“It was just a business meeting,” Pansy shrugged. It was partly true but she didn’t need to know that. Blaise smiled before turning back to his dinner.

***

Pansy was tired and bored. She scowled at the clock; it was only one she still had three more hours before work ended for the week. It had been two weeks since her “dinner” with Potter and for some reason she kept expecting the Weasel to pop out at her. Then there was dinner  at Draco’s- Blaise had a big mouth sometimes.  She thought of Potter’s face when she mentioned his ex-girlfriend it at dinner and frowned- maybe he’d talked to her. Or maybe the Weasley was waiting, Pansy tried to care.

Pansy sent an owl to Daphne; she also had to send some owls for her boss. She scowled remembering how he had demanded she do all these errands for him. Now she’d be back up on paper work from three cases. Most of the time Pansy didn’t mind running errands for the whole office- they were understaffed and over worked but so was she.

“Parkinson, have you looked over the Richards case?” Doyle asked.

“Mr. Webster wanted me to send some owls to the aurors. I’m getting to the paper work now,” Pansy told him. He glared at their boss’s office, gold letters read ‘Jonah Webster, Department Head’.

“Did he say why?” Doyle asked. He looked more annoyed then Pansy and she had a feeling he had needed something she’d just mailed.

“No, sorry,” Pansy told him. He nodded and walked back to his cubical muttering under his breath.

Pansy spent the next two hours reading through the reports. Most families had a husband, sometimes wives, who were abusive. They were usually the easiest to deal with, case workers would visit time to time making sure the witches in need were getting the support. The harder cases were one that involved the aurors. The parent(s) might be abusing the child and mother or just the child. Those were the cases Pansy found hard to deal with, especially since most aurors didn’t care about their work or department.

“Parkinson,” Middleton asked. Pansy jumped, she had just started reading about a mother up-rooting her four small children.

“Yes?” Pansy asked looking up.  Like most people in The Society for Distressed Witches Middleton looked annoyed. Her hair was pushed back with a quill and her clothes disheveled. She glanced at the boss’ door before looked back at Pansy.

“Mr. Webster owled the McKenzie report didn’t he?” she asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t realize what was going on,” Pansy told her. 

“Fuck,” she sighed. Pansy watched her slowly make her way to her desk. She glanced at the clock- only a half an hour.

It took Pansy twenty minutes to get home. She usually went the magical way but after work she needed time to think. The flat was cold and with a flick of her wand the heat was turned on. Pansy took her coat and shoes off before changing into something less formal. She wanted to go out and eat, for once not to have to make her own food, but with rent, electric and gas that wouldn’t happen. So she decided on soup with a slice of toast, maybe even some cheese on top. She went to the living room and turned on the fireplace- she missed the real thing badly. In truth Pansy missed Parkinson House but she didn’t miss what awaited her if she returned- and she wouldn’t return until her mother died.

An owl fluttered in through the kitchen window as she ate. She scowled knowing exactly who it was from. Daphne had been bugging her, trying to find out what had happened between here and Potter. Pansy discarded the letter on her kitchen table. Daphne could wait, shed talk to her Sunday. It was then that she decided to go out and have fun- she was young and needed fun. Pansy would dress in some cheap muggle get-up and sleep with the last person to buy her a drink. She would get so fucked all her worries would float away. She’d forget about Potter with a better shag. Pansy glanced at the clock and frowned, it was only seven. She sighed, flicked her wand at her dishes before heading to the bathroom. She started the water for a bath; a nice soak would help too.

Pansy sat at her third bar, named IKon, a vodka and cranberry placed in front of her. She’d met in total nine muggles who had bought her drinks- none of which she would have gone home with. It wasn’t for her lack of trying to get fucked- she wore a low cut top and short shorts with heels. Pansy was positive this had something to do with where she had decided to get sloshed. She stared out into the crowd; most of the guys were in cheap jeans and shirt with untidy facial hair. Couples stood chatting while lonely singles danced trying to figure out what they wanted from each other. She notice a few new faces but stopped dead when she met Potter’s stare. He was with people no doubt from school but she couldn’t tell. Pansy turned quickly back to the bar. Hopefully he hadn’t recognized her. Or Potter would pretend to not see her- they’d go about their business without talking to each other. She turned back to her drink, after finishing this she’d go to the upscale clubs where men had on dress shirts.

 “Gin and tonic,” said a gruff voice next to her. Pansy ignored the person lingering close to her. She sipped her drink and tried to find a moment to slip away. Tonight seemed to be ending on a depressing note but at least she could lie to Daphne. Or Daphne would be happy about her going out she’d forget about her lunch with Potter.

“Going to ignore me Parkinson?” Potter asked. He looked good sipping his drink-  a nice shirt  rolled up to showing of toned arms. Pansy wanted him to take her home. She wanted him to push her against the wall and fuck her like it was the last time. But that couldn’t, wouldn’t, happen, he was Harry fucking Potter.

“Right,” Pansy smiled, “Potter.” Potter smirked at her; he glanced at the empty glass in front of her. He signaled the bar tender. Now she thought how foolish it had been to ignore the muggles would had willingly bought her drinks. She could have used them as a shield from Potter. He’d have to interrupt if she’d been flirting with someone.

“Another one for the lady,” he told the man. Pansy eyed him but said nothing- she was getting a free drink. As long as they didn’t have to talk she’d be fine with that.

“On the prowl tonight?” Pansy couldn’t help but ask. He looked ready to invite someone home with him. She wondered where his friends had gone or if they were doing the same thing. A boys night out- she wondered if Astoria and husband had returned home.

“No, I’m out with friends,” Potter told her. Pansy nodded unsure of what to say. It was awkward but not at the same time. Another vodka and cranberry was place in front of her- this was even stronger than the last. She felt the  alcohol and knew it was time to tap out but for some reason she didn’t want to stop talking to Potter. She frowned at the thought.

“Not picking up women?” Pansy asked. For a moment she wondered if had pushed too far but his scowl told her she might have. Potter leaned into the bar and signaled the bar tender again. The bar tender slid another drink in front of him.

“I’ll have a shot of tequila,” Potter told him. He over his shoulder to the dance floor and the muggles mingling there, a scowl on his face. Pansy glanced too looking for his friends, thinking of the few times she’d gone out with friends. Daphne had demanded to be the center of everyone’s attention. Draco and Blaise had disappeared with various girls then sulking when Daphne started yelling at them. They had never been nights of fun mostly drama Daphne ended up not talking to them for months after.

“I’ll have a glass of water,” Pansy said as he poured Potter’s shot.

“You here to pick up guys?” Potter asked. Pansy scowled before shrugging and looked down at her water. Tomorrow she would hate herself but right now she wanted to finish her drink before she started drinking water.

“Trying is the key word,” Pansy bit out.

“Right,” Potter shrugged. He signaled the bar tender again. Pansy opened her mouth to tell him to slow down but stopped herself. It wasn’t her place to tell him what to do. She thought about going to dance find someone remotely attractive and then have a nice fuck. But Potter was here, she grimaced wondering if he thought about what happened. She wanted him to want to do it again but she was Pansy Parkinson, it wasn’t likely.

“So…how’s life, work and things?” Pansy asked. He took a sip of his drink.

“Is that any of your business?” Potter glared at her. Pansy smirked at him, remembering all the hero worship that happened at school. All the girls wanted Potter to be theirs. He probably had people making it hard to do his job- the people always wanting a piece.

“I guess it’s not,” Pansy shrugged. She wondered how Potter stayed out of the papers so much. Like now, here he was out drinking yet no one from the ministry was here trying to get pictures.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to find a husband, not sleeping around?” Potter asked turning to look at her. After looking up and down her form he scoffed before throwing back another shot.

“I’ve had offers!” Pansy told him. That statement wasn’t quiet true. Her mother had offered her to men and boys across Europe. It was a touchy subject that made her want to punch Potter.

“Really? I’m surprised! I thought no one wanted to get near you, or maybe Daphne was just being mean,” Potter shrugged. Pansy stiffened, it was one thing to have Potter insult her but another thing entirely for Daphne. She hadn’t felt this angry since her mother. Pansy wanted to storm to Daphne’s flat but thought better of it. She frowned remembering the name calling after the war.  The people of Hogwarts , when she returned to redo her seventh year, had called her a slag- the rumors about her sleeping her way through Slytherin. The jab sting but Pansy pretended not to hear it.

“Aren’t you here with friends?” Pansy snapped. She looked around for the group Potter had come with but didn’t see them in the crowd or on the dance floor. They’d probably left him here when they saw him with a girl. Not that they knew who she was from afar, she hoped. Or maybe that’s why they hadn’t come over because they knew who she was.

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?” Potter asked. He took a sip of his drink before looking at her. Pansy counted to ten, she was drunk- Potter was drunk- tonight was a fail.

“Then why are you sitting here with me? I don’t understand why you don’t want to be with your friends,” Pansy asked. He stared at her for a while, his eyes lingering on her chest.

“I had a talk with Ginny,” Potter told her reluctant, “she wants to start dating again. But how can I trust her after everything?” Pansy stared at him for a second. She almost felt bad for him, he didn’t even realize he’d implied Weasley had cheated.

“So the girl everyone says you’re in love with wants to start dating again?” Pansy asked. Potter looked at her again but this time he seemed to be really looking at her.

“Yeah,” Potter shrugged. Pansy sighed, tonight was not her night. After she finished the water she’d dance a little before going home. She’d wake up well rest and go to work.

“If you have to think about it than that say it all, doesn’t it?” Pansy told him after a sip of her drink.

 “Like you’d know anything about relationships. Ginny and I have our problems but…but at least she’s loyal,” Potter said. Pansy was stunned; she stared at Potter hoping to see so regret. Hoping that he hadn’t meant anything about what he’d just implied but there was nothing.

She stood from her stool, grabbed her purse and left some notes before navigating her way through the crowd. Pansy had never been the biggest of Potter fans and tonight had only increased her resentment towards the whole lot of them. She knew many people hadn’t gotten over what she’d wanted to do seven years ago, but she had been seventeen, and scared. The chances of Potter beating the Dark Lord were small and when he had won she’d been relieved. She’d get her life back somewhat or that’s what she had thought.

 It was outside in the cold, without her jacket she forgot inside, that Pansy realized how drunk and angry she was. Angry that people still only saw her as a slag, angry that Potter of all people had pissed her off and angry that she didn’t know how to fix her life- because it was a mess. Of course she knew she’d have to get a better job and then she’d be able to get a better flat. After a better flat and job she could do more things but people had long memories and they didn’t forget easily. Pansy could feel the tears fighting to ruin her make-up, she sighed.

“You forgot your coat,” Potter said. Pansy groaned because of course Harry fucking Potter would see her like this. She didn’t take the coat but headed towards a queue of taxis. She would go home and maybe tomorrow after taking some pepper up potion she’d look for a better job.

Working on Saturdays was a dream come true. Most people spent the weekends having lives. On Monday she’d hear about the trips to the country or to Paris or Brussels. It didn’t matter however because she got most of her work done during the weekend. She could listen to the WWR, Wizarding Wireless Radio, and eat in the office. She didn’t have to make tea for other people or do other people’s work. The best part was wearing whatever she felt like. Today she’d gone in in muggle clothing- a tank top and comfortable pants. She’d put her hair up in a messy bun and a touch of lip-gloss.

“Parkinson,” Potter said. Pansy scowled as she turned the radio down. She wondered if Potter worked on Saturdays too. It probably wasn’t for the same reason, as she remembered last night.

“Yes?” Pansy asked. It was then that she wished she’d worn a bra, as she turned to face Potter.

“You left your coat, er, yesterday,” he told her. He stepped into her cubicle, Pansy crossed her arms over her chest aware of Potter and the space around him.

“How loyal of you,” Pansy shrugged. She didn’t take the coat, Potter’s face turned a shade of red.

“About last night…” he began. Pansy stood; even though she was tall Potter was taller, ready for another insult.

“Yes, Potter, tell me more about how I’m a terrible person,” Pansy said. She had stormed up close to Potter hoping he’d leave. The move was a mistake as all he did was stare at her chest.

“Fuck,” Potter said. Pansy frowned and followed his line of vision.

“Oh, let me guess The Red Headed Slut doesn’t…” Pansy began.

Potter cut her off by kissing her. She didn’t know where that had come from and by the look on his face either did he. The kiss had been forceful, hard and made Pansy want to kiss him again. Potter did just that seconds later, as if he’d read her face. His hands slid slowly up her side, cupping her breasts, softly rubbing her nipples. Pansy felt Potter’s erection though his robes as he pushed her against the wall.

Pansy’s hand found Potter, slowly stroking it. Potter’s mouth found her neck, then breast, his hands fumbling to get her out of her pants. And then he was inside her. Potter was hard  and just like she remembered. He didn’t take his time, moving in and out of her, his pace fast. Pansy gasped in surprised, her nails digging into his back as she came.

“Really?” Potter laughed, the tip just inside her. Pansy’s legs tried to pull him closer; she lifted bum off the wall trying.

“Fuck off,” Pansy moaned as plunged back into her. Potter slowed his pace gently moving as Pansy tightened around him.

“You’re tight,” Potter groaned as Pansy’s hands clung to his shoulders. The wall was replaced with the floor, Pansy on to her breasts bouncing every time Potter moved in her.

Pansy placed her hands to the sides of Potter’s head, she bend down to kiss him. His hands moved from her bum to her sides, controlling her movement while his mouth worked its way down her body. Pansy felt herself flush as another orgasm swept through her body, this time Potter joined her. They lay panting on the floor, Potter semi-hard inside her, before she rolled off him.

“I should get back to work,” Pansy sighed. She was still trying to get herself back to normal.

“Yeah,” Potter said after a moment. Potter picked up his clothes before leaving, she heard him mutter a few cleaning spells as he went. Pansy closed her eyes and sighed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!

****

Pansy frowned at her tea as she waited for the house elf. She hated going back to Parkinson House almost as much as she hated her mother. Having been raised by the elves she knew all of their moves before they did- even if she was considered the owner of them now. She glanced around the room wondering why her mother had yet again changed it when she had no money to do so.

“Missus is not wanting to sees you,” Ditty the house elf told her. She did not meet her eye and she pulled at the toga outfit she was wearing. Pansy sighed.

Visiting her mother was always a chore but she had to try. Once in a blue moon she'd get to see her mother- but only when she stumbled into a social event. Otherwise she’d come back to Parkinson House, have a cup of tea and wait only to be turned away. In the beginning she had wanted to help her mother and look over the books. All pure-blood girls were taught to budget a household yet her mother seemed never to listen to the instructions. After the second month she stopped trying to help her mother whose debt was almost as large as the United States of America.

“Alright,” Pansy got up leaving the cup half full, “tell her that I saw Daphne the other day.”

“Missus will be glad yous friends with persons like her. Missus don't want mudbloods around heres afters shes go,” Ditty told her handing her a coat. Pansy smiled slightly- she still hadn't gotten her coat back from Potter and had to put warming charms on herself. She had forgotten she’d left a few here over the years. Once outside the house Pansy checked the time- she was late for tea and didn't care. She could picture Daphne growing more and more annoyed as she sat there waiting for her.

Pansy was right that Daphne was waiting for her, but she was with someone else. The chatter seemed to only be coming from Daphne's side and Pansy wondered if she should help the person out. After a second of watching she pulled out her chair and sat- her blueberry tea was cold. She warmed it up with her wand, grabbed a sconce and waited to be introduced.

“Pansy, late as always,” Daphne sighed. She lazily stirred her tea while watching Pansy with amusement.

“I was visiting my mother,” Pansy shrugged. Trying and failing to figure out with Daphne might be amused.

“You're still in contact with your mother?” asked Granger. Pansy almost dropped her cup, but somehow managed to pretend not to be shocked, she glared quickly at Daphne before looking Granger over. She had on standard robes and  her face wasn't covered in make-up. Pansy tried to remember what she'd looked like at the wedding- she had actively tried to avoid the groom's side.

“Nice to see you again Granger,” Pansy smiled. Or at least tried to, she wondered why Daphne had brought her to Sunday tea.

“Ron and Astoria are coming home. I thought we should have a welcome home party. I've been setting up their new house while they were away,” Granger told her.

“Still following after him even though he's got a wife? Now that's devotion,” Pansy sighed. Daphne covered her giggle with a cough and Granger glared at her.

“Ron and I have been friends for a very long time. I'm sure if you had good friends you'd understand wanting to do something nice for them. It's a pity you'll never know the feelings,” Granger said getting up.

“I'll try to be there. But my sister's manners are sliding if she's sending over people to do her job,” Daphne told her. Granger opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. They watched her make her way to the door.

“What a bore, I thought she'd have wanted to spill the beans on her and Draco,” Daphne sighed. She smirked in the direction of Hermione’s departure before turning to Pansy.

“Of course you would,” Pansy snickered. She wanted to roll her eyes at the drama Daphne loved to create or just be a part of, not matter the cost.

“How is work?” Daphne asked after a long silence. Pansy sighed thinking of the paperwork, of Potter, and how she wished her boss wasn’t an asshole.

“Boring as usual. Everyone hates the boss and everyone seems to hate me too,” Pansy shrugged.

“Really?” Daphne smiled, “well I heard from a good source that there are a few wizards retiring and that there'll be huge shifts in the Ministry soon. I also heard that Kingsley is thinking of putting new taxes on pure-bloods.”

“What kind of taxes?” Pansy asked. The first tax had been a onetime deal, hoping to strip pure-bloods of their wealth. The Ministry didn’t have a clue as to how wealthy some of the families were- however the Parkinsons hadn’t been one of those families in the last decade. Pansy had all but sold the house to get the Ministry off their backs. Her mother had been bitter to see the china go.

 “I dunno, Draco was complaining about it. You know how he gets,” Daphne shrugged. Pansy would have to get another job- something part time to pay those taxes. Or she could ask Daphne to move in with her, she tried not to laugh picturing Daphne Greengrass in muggle London.

“Yes, I do. Did you bait him into telling you?” Pansy asked. She wouldn't put it past Daphne to try to seduce then anger an already annoyed Draco. Not that Draco could be seduced by Daphne- he preferred blondes.

“I invited him to dinner. He loosen up when talking about work over tea. As if it's any different than at a party. I think he was surprised by my choice of boyfriend,” Daphne smirked.

“You dumped the last one...Robert?” Pansy asked.

“Who cares! I'm going out with Cormac Mclaggen!  He's very well connected. I've never gotten stuff this good in all my life,” Daphne grinned. Pansy tried to picture the two of them together at a dinner party- she came up short.

“Information or sex?” Pansy asked. She tried not to laugh at her by bring her tea to her lips.

“Both, well,” Daphne told her turning pink, “I haven't had sex with him yet. I think he's the one.”

“Daphne you're not serious are you?” Pansy asked. She knew Daphne would after at least three months get tired of hearing about Cormac Mclaggen and his greatness. Daphne got tired of men in general after a month, if they were special they lasted two!

“I know, I know Cormac is a blowhard but he's well connected. That's what makes this so great; I have the key to part of good society. I believe if I charm him I'll get to know all the other society girls!” Daphne smiled. Pansy wanted to hit her.

“Why don't you just settle for friendship? Then when you break up you won't be shut out. If things go bad think of all the gossip you'll lose,” Pansy tried. Daphne sighed and shook her head.

“True, I didn't think that far ahead. I guess I thought I'd marry him,” Daphne sighed. Pansy frowned, she needed to prepare herself for the end game- if that was Daphne's plan. But many people, including his own house, didn't like Mclaggen.

“If that's what you want. I just think it's a bit early to tell,” Pansy shrugged. Daphne frowned for a second looking far-away.

“Well, enough about me. You,” Daphne grinned, “have you shagged Potter again?”

“No, I've been busy,” Pansy told her. Daphne stared at her before shaking her head as though she were disappointed. Pansy didn't want to tell her any more   information about her tryst with Harry fucking Potter. It wasn't that she didn't trust Daphne not to tell the whole world but the fact that she might encourage her to act again.

“Really? Working?” Daphne asked mockingly. Pansy glared at her. The bills didn't pay themselves, a fact Daphne would never have to face. In proper society a pureblood family would support the daughter until she was married- a reason why most families wanted sons. Daphne’s parents may have taken a step forward in their thinking but some habits die hard.

“What's so wrong with working?” she asked. Pansy often wondered what Daphne did all day since she didn’t have a job. There was only so much shopping one could do- though Pansy had never see Daphne in an outfit twice.

“Working is boring!” Daphne laughed. Pansy tried to laugh along with her but failed.

“It's not boring! I help people!” Pansy told her. Even if she didn’t have to work Pansy knew she’d want to do this job. Helping witches, sometimes wizards, in distress made everything she’d gone through worth it.

“And yet no one takes notice. Shouldn't you have been promoted by now? You've been there how many years? Pansy you need to think of your options!” Daphne told her, her face serious. She tried not to slap her best friend

“What options? Everyone seems to remember seventeen years old Pansy Parkinson. They all seem to forget that I’ve grown up,” Pansy sighed. She needed a vacation, badly. Some time away from everyone to relax and ignore the world for just a bit would be nice.

“And that your sorry,” Daphne added with a smirk.

“Sure,” Pansy shrugged. The truth was that she wasn't sorry- she'd been a scared teen. She wondered if Daphne realized and didn't want to call her out in public or if she just didn't care.

“So…” Daphne began. She was changing the subject which Pansy was grateful for- she didn’t like talking about work with someone who could never understand.

“How are you going to get him to ask you to marry him? You’ve been dating how long?” Pansy asked. Daphne laughed before pulling out a potion. It was for fertility.

“I’ve always wanted a girl too,” Daphne grinned. She put it back in her purse before sipping her tea.

“Because that will work in this day and age!” Pansy laughed. Daphne was crazy- her parents, if Mclaggen didn’t stay, would disown her before sending her out into the world. She wanted to tell her to think of another plan but she knew Daphne was suborn.

                                                                                                      ***

Pansy frowned as she reread the note from Mr. Webster, before looking around at her colleagues. She had come in noticed how they had stared and ignored it, as usual. By nine o’clock she had finished organizing the mess on her desk before she pulled the files that needed to be looked at out. It was around noon when she got a note from Mr. Webster’s secretary. She hadn’t been able to enjoy lunch- she knew what was coming.

At one she slowly made her way over to Mr. Webster’s office, she knocked twice before entering.   The walls were an off white- dirty from years of use- with a desk and a couple of seats. It wasn’t nearly as nice as Potter’s but Mr. Webster wasn’t that good at his job. Pansy smirked- the department would fall apart once they fired her. She took her seat closest to the door and waited for everyone else to arrive- they always ran late.

Pansy tried not to gape as Potter walked in a few minutes later. He glanced at her before sitting down on the opposite side of her chair. The silence could have been awkward- they’d had sex in her cubicle- but it wasn’t. She had planned on ignoring Harry fucking Potter for the rest of her life- it was doing her wonders now. Pansy wondered if he’d kept her coat or given it away to Magical in Need. She wondered if he’d gotten back together with the Red Headed Slut or if he was prowling night clubs for a quick shag.

“Have they told you yet?” Potter asked breaking the silence.

“Obviously they haven’t if I’m sitting her with you,” Pansy told him sweetly. He rolled his eyes and stared at her for a minute.

“Then you’re in for a surprise,” Potter smirked. Pansy ignored him and stared at the plain white-ish walls. She could get a muggle job. She knew some muggle customs and habits- like how to cook without a wand.

“Ah, Mr. Potter!” Mr. Webster’s voice made her jump. Potter however nodded at the man before sitting and waiting for him to do the same.

Mr. Webster smile turned to confusion when he noticed her. Pansy tried not to mirror his face because she had thought he had been the one to arrange this meeting.  Pansy wondered why they weren’t starting now that everyone but Potter was confused when a pretty witch entered the room followed by Granger. They smiled at everyone and then took a seat.

“Good, now that we’re all here…” Mr. Webster began, “we can start.”

“Yes,” Potter agreed looking grim. Pansy wondered if she’d jump to the wrong conclusion.

“So, the Minister wanted to tell you that you’ll be removed from this department. He believes that some new blood is needed. Ms. Clearwater will be taking your position and Ms. Parkinson will be her deputy,” Granger began, “I’ll be here for the next few weeks helping to the changeover.”

“And the Minister couldn’t tell me himself because?” Mr. Webster asked. He looked unreasonable, he stood and glared at her before glaring at everyone else.

“He had other things to do today,” Granger shrugged. Pansy glanced at Clearwater and Potter before looking back at Granger. She was surprised with the outcome of the meeting- Potter had been right.

“And why is he allowing a known Death Eater sympathizer as deputy of the department. We may not be as larger as the Magical Law Enforcement Department but we are just as important.  How will this look?” Mr. Webster asked. Pansy scowled but bit her tongue- he was right everyone did think she hadn’t changed.

“With all the reforms one would think you’d realize that no one is safe. You’re not the only department that is being moved around.  Now, why don’t you start by showing us how you run this place? I know Harry needs to talk to Ms. Parkinson,” Granger told them.  She was giving Mr. Webster a hard stare, Pansy tried not to laugh at him.

Granger and Clearwater lead the way out followed by Mr. Webster. Once he was out of the room Pansy chuckled to herself- hopefully they’d realize how useless the man really was once they placed him somewhere else. Potter cleared his throat reminding Pansy he was still in the room. He gave her a once over, a smirk briefly playing over his lips. Pansy scowled and crossed her arms, hoping she could tell Potter off for staring at her breasts.

“So, now that you’re deputy we’ll be working closely together, I gather. They tell me I’m to be the liaison between our departments.” Potter told her.

“No one else wanted the job did they?” Pansy smiled. It was mostly likely people had thought they’d be working with Clearwater but found out it was her instead.

“Does it matter?” Potter asked after a second. Pansy shrugged and sighed- there went avoiding Potter for the foreseeable future.

“No, I guess not,” Pansy sighed. They sat in silence for a few moments before Potter stood, Pansy followed his lead.

“All the very critical cases I’ve given copies to the aurors. I don’t know what you did with them. All this department really needs is someone to check up on the families every couple of months. A lot of the cases just fall through the cracks,” Pansy told Potter.

“As long as you or someone from your department goes with an auror I don’t think that would be a problem. I’ll have to check with the head,” Potter began, “I’ll owl you.”

“Okay,” Pansy sighed. She looked at Potter and frowned as she felt something weird.

“Well…” Potter said walking to the door. She wanted him to stay, talk to him more and not about work.

“Do you want to go to dinner?” Pansy asked. Potter looked surprised but smirked.

“Sure, how about Euphoria?” Potter asked.

“At six thirty?” Pansy told him. Potter nodded and opened the door- Granger, Clearwater and Mr. Webster standing outside.

“Right,” Potter said. He nodded to the three then left. Pansy smiled for a second before turning to face her old boss and her new one.

“All settled?” Granger asked. She stared at Pansy for a second to long before turning back to Mr. Webster. Clearwater smiled slightly as Mr. Webster sulked behind them.

“Ah, yes,” Pansy began, “I’ll just go finish my paper work.”

Pansy was out of the ministry before six, uncommon for her. She took the underground home before taking a shower. She put on a bra and panty set before choosing a nice blouse and slacks. She put on her wizard’s robes then decided a little make-up wouldn’t hurt. She then found her way to Diagon Alley. The restaurant wasn’t as fancy as the first time they’d eaten out together, in fact Pansy was grateful it seemed low-key. She sat herself close to the door but far enough away that they wouldn’t feel the crisp night air every time the door opened.

Potter was late; Pansy was on her fourth piece of bread with butter when he finally showed up. His hair was still wet, his glasses looked like they’d been hurriedly put on. Potter’s jumper was ugly. Pansy tried not to smirk at it- it was probably from the Weasley family.

“Sorry,” Potter said sitting down.

“It’s fine,” Pansy told him. She felt awkward- now that he was here what did they have to talk about? She didn’t even know if they had the same interest.

“How was the rest of your day?” Potter asked after a brief silence.

“Unusual. I’ve never been out of the office before six,” Pansy told him.

“Yeah, me too. Hermione took forever explaining why I was needed whenever we make reforms or changes in the Ministry. Which I think is stupid,” Potter shrugged.

“You’re a war hero, of course they want to see your face when they’re being promoted or demoted!” Pansy laughed. Potter smiled too.

“Glad someone’s having a laugh about it,” Potter told her. Pansy smiled, maybe Potter wasn’t so bad. Maybe working with him wouldn’t be that bad either. She tried not to over think anything.

“Right…” Pansy said, she studied the menu for a second before looking back at Potter.

“So…how are you?” Pansy asked. She didn’t know how to make small talk with him. What was she supposed to ask him. Potter looked at her amusement mixed with surprise clearly written on his face.

“I’m, fine. I took my godson, Teddy, to a movie,” Potter told her. He sipped his water and frowned- like he hadn’t meant to tell her that.

“I’ve never been to a moo-bee?” Pansy told him, “though I have one of those TB things.”

“Really…” Potter  asked humored.

“Yes,” Pansy told him proud. Draco, Daphne and Blaise had all laughed when she had gotten the muggle thing. However she lived in a muggle area she had wanted to at least try to fit in a little. She had to look normal.

“Do you know how it works?” Potter asked. Pansy frowned, all it had done for her was make a loud sound and flicker fizzle black and white picture. She wondered what exactly it was supposed to do.

“Sure?” Pansy shrugged.

“Interesting,” Potter  smirked. If he didn’t believe her he didn’t say.

“Ready to order?” the waiter asked coming to their table.

“Yes,” Potter said.

“I’ll have the Shepard’s pie,” Potter said. Pansy glanced over the menu; she was bound to get an increase at work.

“I’ll have the same. And two glasses of elf wine, please,” Pansy told him.

“So…we shouldn’t have sex anymore,” Pansy blurt out. Potter raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He took a sip of his water before looking at her.

“Because you’ll be working under me?” Potter asked. Pansy tried not to turn pink at those words but she couldn’t help it. All she could think about was Potter moving inside of her as he held her down. She cleared her throat.

“Right, in a manner of speaking. Unless you really will be working directly with the department?” Pansy asked.

“Maybe, could do but I have some important causes at the moment,” Potter told her. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“So, er, no sex would be a good idea.” Pansy suggested. Potter leaned back in his chair. It was then that the waiter brought the food and wine. They both waited until he was out of earshot to continue talking.

“And we should probably avoid having dinners together unless it’s business,” Pansy added. She took a bite of the pie and sighed, it was good. She wondered what her pay raise would be, she could stop by every couple of months. Or buy some new dress robes.

“It’s not like we had a relationship,” Potter frowned. Pansy wonder for a second if they had been dating, which was a silly idea, if this would be different. They’d probably go home and fuck then wake up and go to work. They’d do things on the weekends and take holidays.

“True, you’re on a break with what’s her face,” Pansy shrugged. She had forgotten about Ginny Weasley for a second. Potter sighed and looked into his wine.

“Ginny and I have officially broken up.” Potter told her flatly. Pansy stared at him surprised.

“Really? What for?” she asked. Pansy leaned in waiting.

“Ginny wasn’t always the jealous type. At first it was hot. I’d come home from work, she’d ask questions  and we’d fuck. But then she couldn’t take the long trips for cases and well…shit happened. We talked about it and took a brake. Then I met this girl and Ginny flew off the handle. We weren’t dating and I told her so. She had figured that the break was temporary so I could sort the work stuff out.” Potter sighed, “I like being coddled ever now and then but it just felt smothering. We took another break and then you happened.”

“Me?” Pansy repeated surprised.

“She confronted you when we were on a break. We had clear terms. We could both date and see other people for six months then we’d reevaluate what we wanted. I’m not ready to settle down yet. Ginny is and then the trust and jealous issues. I don’t think it’s something we could push past so I ended it.” Potter sighed shrugging his shoulders. Pansy frowned, the whole break up sounded normal.

“She didn’t take it well did she?” Pansy asked. She tried not to be smug.

“Actually she did. I think she realized that we wanted different things right now. That what we once had was gone.” Potter told her. He looked sad. Pansy wanted to do something but stopped herself.

“So basically you want a girl you can fuck and do things with on the weekend?” Pansy asked. It was weird to think of Harry fucking Potter as having needs like everyone else. Potter shrugged and looked thoughtful.

“I guess, I think I want so time to be single,” Potter told her. Sometimes she forgot he was a normal human being and not some self-serving asshole with a hero complex.

“Right, so we’ll be friends?” Pansy asked. She frowned. She’d never asked anyone to be her friend, it all usually just happened. And then she remembered his rejection of Draco.

“Sure, friends,” Potter said holding up his wine glass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized that I put the slow burn tag on and then Harry and Pansy had sex in the first chapter. I guess for my slow burn is the romance. They don't really have feelings for each other just yet, besides the whole lust and attraction things. So the romance of it all is slow build. I guess I should have clarified in the first chapter? Anyway hopefully so type of romance or maybe even friendship will happen soon? lol Sorry for the long rant!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am starting school again which means updates might not happen as much. I'm writing more so I have a few chapters that are done already but...vacation time and stuff so we'll see. Again not edited...Enjoy!

Pansy owled Draco and Daphne once she got home about her new job. She had added color changing font to Daphne’s letter. Pansy tried not to think about all the ways she could really make a change to her department. She wondered how fast Clearwater was going to work. She decided to read the latest of Challenging Charms as she waited for Daphne. It wouldn’t take her long to read the letter and then demand to be told everything. Pansy tried not to smirk at the thought.

Draco’s letter waited for her along with the other mail she hadn’t checked. Pansy had fallen asleep on the sofa before getting up and changing. She tried not to be hurt that Daphne had stormed over and demanded all the details. She wondered if what’s his face was still in the picture. She read Draco brief letter of congratulations and skimmed the others. She ignored the letter from her mother, she’d visit her tomorrow.  She had breakfast or at least tried.

Pansy was nervous.  It had taken her forever to pick out an outfit, they didn’t like her but they’d have to respect her. Hopefully she could win them through fashion- she wondered why everyone worn mute colors to work. She had a meeting with Penelope Clearwater the new head of the department and hopefully someone to pull their weight. As much as Pansy liked to complain about her job she like it. Yes, it was boring and tedious but she got to help women who would be trapped by society otherwise. Purebloods that weren’t as rich as the Malfoys or knew the right people like the Greengrasses were venerable. Witches in general were venerable- even though they usually thought she was the bad guy. Pansy had become adept at defensive magic when dealing with half the witches, and wizards she helped. Hopefully Penelope Clearwater wasn’t Granger’s puppet and actually wanted to do her job or at least cared a bit about it.

“Parkinson, you’re early,” Clearwater said. Pansy had just wanted to come in early before everyone to see what her office looked like. She had also decided that the walls needed to be something other than white. A soft color that would feel inviting to employees and victims.

“Yes,” Pansy nodded. She could maybe buy a few frames. Hopefully the raise would be enough that Pansy would only come in one weekend a month instead of every weekend.

“Great we can get started before everyone comes in. we’ll have to be a united front,” Clearwater told her.

“Right,” Pansy agreed. She still wasn’t sure what she her purpose was supposed to be. There were other senior candidates that Granger and whoever decided the new scheme had missed. She’d probably have at least three months of walking on eggs shells before people where okay with her as a boss.

“So…have you started moving into your office?” she asked. Pansy paused; the trending carefully was worth the office.

“Where is it?” Pansy asked after a second. Clearwater looked at her desk and then around the department. She sighed before shrugging her should, like she’d had a conversation with herself.

“I’ll help you gather your things and show you. We can have a talk about what I want to do as department head.” Clearwater told her. Pansy nodded, she took her wand and piled her papers into neat stacks then decided to bring the desk, and she turned to Clearwater.

The deputy’s office was in the corner that Pansy had though was a supply closet. The office was dusty and blank. Pansy was glad she had taken her desk because there was no furniture in the room. Once she told Draco and Daphne about the promotion they’d probably send her some potted plants. She knew she could always raid the Malfoy Manor for art if she needed to too. Pansy placed her desk in the middle of the room, then with a flick of her wand flicked the dust away. She would need to get chairs, comfortable chairs.

“So, from what I gather you basically kept this place running. The staff seemed happy that you had gotten the placement,” Clearwater told her.

“Really? I thought they hated me,” Pansy half joked. Clearwater stared at her before giving her a slight smile.

“Right well I guess we should go over particulars. I want us to be able to do more. You seem to know the strengths of the place. Ideas?” Clearwater asked.

“It’s the file work. We need new forms that aren’t redundant. Then we should have each person assigned no more then five cases each. We have a staff of ten so it might be hard. Then we should sort through the closed cases and the open ones. The most violent cases I always pass on to the aurors. I know we have a budget to help assist those in dire need…and we have to decide the category of each type of complaint…” Pansy trailed off thinking. She had had a whole list of things to change if she became department head- she’d have to grab it tomorrow.

“Yes, that is reasonable.” Clearwater nodded. She looked thoughtful before turning to look out the door.

“We’ll start tomorrow. Today I want to learn as much as I can without hurting any cases,” Clearwater said.

“Right,” Pansy agreed. Clearwater didn’t leave however. She pulled out some papers and handed them to her.

“It’s your new contract. Look over it and have it signed by next week.” Clearwater told her. Pansy nodded then tucked the papers into her purse. She could read them at home then have Draco look over them for her.

The day passed in a haze. Pansy and a few other staff had reorganized the filing system. Everyone had seemed grateful and Pansy had felt awkward. She had really thought they didn’t like her, some it seemed still did but others had been happy she had got the promotion. They made little changes here and there while still actively working on cases. Pansy didn’t truly have to file paperwork anymore but she was so use to it that it wasn’t until Clearwater asked her what she was doing that she stopped. It was going to take time getting adjusted to being administration.

Pansy got home late. It was much easier to get things done when people weren’t around. She pulled out the contract and placed it on the counter. Pansy reheated the rice and chicken from a couple of days ago then poured herself a glass of moscato. A muggle had suggested it back when she had decided to explore her neighborhood- it was sweet but she didn’t mind. The contract was straightforward.  She was required to work 45 hours a week. She got 28 days of paid leave and paid sick leave of 14 days. Her salary was raised to 13,000 galleons. She looked over her responsibilities; she was required to attend the annual Ministry of Magic Department staff meeting.

“misses…er…the Mistress is a call yous.” Pansy jumped at the sound of the house elf. The crack had been loud but she had been rereading the contract before she contacted Draco. Pansy scowled wondering what her mother could possible want since she refused to see her usually.

“And what does the mistress want?” Pansy asked. Bitty looked worse for wear and she wouldn’t look at Pansy.

“Mistress is gettings letters for the department. They is wanting Mistress to have inspections. Mistress wants misses to make it go away,” Bitty said. Pansy sighed and remembered the letter her mother had sent.

“Tell my mother that there is nothing I can do,” Pansy told her.  Bitty nodded and with a crack disappeared from her flat.

Pansy copied her contract and with a note sent it to Draco. She cleaned up the kitchen and organized the mail- read, trash and read much later. She put her work contract on her nightstand. She thought about taking a shower or a bath but decided to lay on the bed just for a minute. She needed a minute to think over everything in her life. She had asked for change and now her it was. She thought about how her mother would ask her for more money to help the Parkinson Estate. She needed a lawyer so she could somehow get out of that responsibility. Her mother had managed on her own before and she could do so now. She wanted to go for drinks with Draco and Daphne- if Blaise was there too it would be a party. Pansy worried about not having many friends though it was only half her fault. She wondered if she’d be a good boss, would she be able to get the job done. Would anyone even listen to her? Pansy sighed, her hand slowly drifting to her underwear. She thought about Potter.

Harry fucking Potter was not what she expected. He actually knew how to fuck, she remembered the way he felt over her. How he felt inside her. Pansy found her clit and gently teased herself. She thought of Potter’s mouth on her breasts, playing with her nipples. It was easy getting wet and it was easy working a finger inside herself as she teased her clit. She wished it was a man’s hand playing with her, even Potter’s. She remembered how she had come and he’d still been hard inside her. Her other hand played with her nipples, pretending that someone, Potter, was rough with them. How much he liked that they were perky without magic. She pretended to feel the tickly happy trail as a man, Potter, moved above her. Pansy came hard, she rested for a minute before getting up. She cleaned her sheets with a flick or her wand, she needed a shower. And hopefully she wouldn’t see Potter tomorrow.

***

Pansy was never more thankful for a lunch break. Clearwater had liked her ideas, she also liked that Pansy had stayed late to organize when no one was around. She didn’t tell Clearwater that she occasionally worked on weekends to get overtime. They were organizing the department into four groups. The first would be the intake- they would decide which of the next groups would get the client. They had decided to call them clients because victim might be offensive to some. The next group dealt with those who clearly needed help due to mental illness. They needed a medi-witch or wizard to be their liaison. Then there was the group for work place harassment claims.  Witches who felt sexual harassed or other complaints against superiors could file reports here. Pansy thought of all the complaints she had placed before being transferred to this department. And actual abuse cases would go to the last group.

Before lunch Clearwater had been trying to figure out which person would do best in which group. Pansy had tried not to point out who was dead weight. Then Clearwater had tasked her with running the numbers on the budget to help distressed witches. She had also muttered about fundraising while looking pointedly at her. Pansy had seen many of her mother’s friends fundraise for causes, she had also been taught the art as a pureblood daughter. It still however stung that was what some people would still only see. Pansy had asked for a break before she said something snide.

“Hard at work?” Potter asked. Pansy looked up from the spread sheet she’d made and grimaced. She was inside one of the many small cafes outside of the Ministry. He sat down and placed a tea in front of her. 

“I guess,” Pansy shrugged. She tried and failed not to think about last night. She had masturbated to the memory of sex with Potter with no foreseeable future of sex again. Then there was the fact that she had used him to masturbate to, she tried to remember better sex with someone else.

“Let us know when you need a liaison with the aurors. I might be able to help,” Potter joked. Pansy smiled. Her replied died in her mouth as Draco walked toward her. Potter stiffened before giving Draco a head nod which he returned.

“I read over the contract, you should sign. I did put in a clause for review every year for a 5% raise.” Draco told her.

“Er, right…” Pansy said. She was at a loss of what to do. Draco and Potter knew each other, maybe even still hated each other. It was going to be awkward.

“Working for your father?” Potter asked. It didn’t seem hostile which was good, Pansy waited as Draco took a sip of the tea Potter had gotten for her. He took some fries that she hadn’t touched off her plate.

“He retired to France. Everyone works for me,” Draco said. Potter nodded and hmmed.

“Of course,” Potter shrugged. Pansy was waiting for an insult or something but neither seemed to want to say anything more.

“What are you doing here?” Pansy asked finally. The awkward silence had gotten to her. Draco smirked letting her know he knew. She would send him a howler just to annoy him.

“I have some business with the Department of International Cooperation. I have an appointment at Gringotts too. I thought I’d see your new office beforehand but they said you were out.” Draco shrugged.

“Right,” Pansy said. She felt off, this wasn’t happening. She glanced at Potter who was watching them. He looked relaxed but he was too ready for something to happen.

“So a celebration at the Manor on Saturday?” Draco asked then muttered, “This tea is awful.”

“Ah, yes, sure. What time?” Pansy asked. She glanced again at Potter, should she invite him? They were “friends” and friends support each other.

“Let’s say 7, we’ll tell Daphne 7:30.” Draco smirked. Draco didn’t want to deal with Daphne which made sense because the last boyfriend was seemingly the one.

“Sure,” Pansy smiled before turning to Potter, “You’re welcome to come?” She hadn’t meant for it so sound like a question. Potter smiled at her, it grew even bigger at Draco’s face of surprise.

“Sure, will the floo be open?” Potter asked. Draco scowled for a second then nodded slowly. He glanced at his watch sighed and got up.

“Pansy,” Draco nodded then stared at Potter before leaving.

Pansy watched him go confused, Potter relaxed for real this time. She looked at her sandwich, a turkey club and fries and the tea Draco had drank. She needed to finish eating before she headed back- she had at least fifteen more minutes left of her break. Potter grabbed the tea he’d offered her and shook his head before muttering a few spells under his breath.

“So…you on a lunch break too?” Pansy asked. Potter shrugged.

“Sort of,” he shrugged. He was tense again but Pansy decided not to ask about it.

“If you’re serious about coming to the party we could go together. I figure you remember where I live and I know how to get to Draco’s,” Pansy suggested. Potter turned to stare at her. He’d been looking somewhere else, she wondered if he was following someone.

“Do you really think I couldn’t get into Malfoy’s house if I wanted to? I’m almost Head of the auror department, and I’m Harry Potter. People ask when before I ask them to jump.” Potter told her. Pansy tried not to be shocked.

“Right, well…” Pansy began. She’d grab something on the way home. Potter’s arrogance was showing and she didn’t want a front row seat. Maybe she didn’t want to be friends, they hadn’t been friends before and if that statement was anything to go by he’d kill all other masturbatory fantasies she’d had. Potter nodded but didn’t move.

When Pansy returned to her office she had the list Clearwater had created. She reviewed added notes then went over budget. She made a list of ideas for fundraisers and then a list of people who might donate. She’d leave Granger to Draco, though Draco would probably donate when she asked. Daphne had her parents’ money to throw around and Blaise would probably donate too. Pansy was excited about The Plan as she called it.

“Parkinson, it’s time to go,” Clearwater told her. Pansy frowned but looked around. The rest of the office was bathed in a dim glow.

“Time flies,” Pansy told Clearwater. Clearwater snorted but waited for Pansy to gather her thinks. Pansy wondered suddenly if they were watching her. She thought of Potter’s boast and now her boss was walking her out. Usually they’d be glad Pansy was working hard. She scowled wondering if her promotion was real outside of keeping track of her.

“You know someone from Harry Potter’s team has volunteered to be our liaison,” Clearwater told her as they waited for the lift. Pansy wondered for a second about what that could mean before ignoring it. Her stomach clenched tight as dread sat low in her belly.

“Really, that’s good,” Pansy said. She meant it too, it was good they everyone was accepting the changes. At least with Clearwater as department head she didn’t have to worry about Ministry politics.

“Anything I should know about?” Clearwater asked. Pansy let the words hang there while trying to decide how to reply. How Pansy saw herself and how the world saw Pansy were very different.

“Not really.” Pansy said. She waited, getting information was always a waiting game or that’s what her mother had taught her.

“Well, good. I was surprised they gave you the promotion. And I know everyone was surprised when you decided to start working at the Ministry. As long as you don’t cover for your friends then we’ll have no problems working together.” Clearwater told her.

“Cover for my friends?” Pansy asked. She held everything else back. She wanted to slap herself for inviting Potter to her celebration. Of course this whole promotion thing was a sham.

“Malfoy, Zabini, Nott…” Clearwater trailed off.

“You forgot Greengrass, Crabb and all the other pureblood families who happened to be supporters of the Dark Lord,” Pansy snapped. Clearwater tensed but Pansy didn’t care if she felt uncomfortable.

“I…” Clearwater began. Pansy however was never more grateful for the doors to open. She got out as fast as possible without alarming everyone.

Pansy forgot to get herself something on the way home. She did the next best thing, she flooed to Draco’s. The room where the floo was kept on the ground floor was dark; it had one window and one light. There were no pictures or anything inviting. Draco had probably sealed off the one for guests. She vaguely knew her way to the living room which was by the sitting room. The Manor was huge and she oftened wondered why Draco still lived here.

Blaise and Draco were sitting by the fire in the living room. It had been redecorated too. The pale blues and greens were used in the furniture and drapes. A painting, that took up almost the whole wall, of a forest hung above the fire place. The fire place had once been black and ornate but now was a warm brick and almost seven feet high. Pansy was joked with Daphne and Astoria that Draco had a penis complex. Astoria had then told her that she was wrong and Draco was slightly larger than average. Pansy wasn’t going to fuck him to find out.

“Pansy?” Blaise asked. They didn’t get up from the soft looking chairs. Pansy smirked and took off her shoes, the rug was soft under her toes.

“Bad day at work, where’s the booze?” Pansy replied. Draco laughed and shook his head. He called a house elf who pulled a chair closed to the fire and then left the chart of alcohol next to it.

“People giving you a hard time already?” Draco asked. Pansy plopped into the chair and grabbed a glass. She poured herself a shot of fire whiskey but turning to the brandy.

“Something like that,” Pansy sighed. She didn’t want to talk about it with them. They’d try to fight her battles for her. She could do this on her own.

“The Ministry is changing,” Blaise said. Pansy snorted, some things never changed.

“For the better,” Draco muttered. Blaise snorted this time; he grabbed a glass from the chart and poured himself some rum.

“If you were on “the right side of history” that is,” Blaise said. Pansy nodded then had some of the Berry Ocky Rot.

“True,” Draco sighed. He shifted uncomfortable in the knowledge that Potter had helped in avoiding Azkaban. Pansy had paid her dues for her part in the war. She scowled, maybe she’d do it differently but she wasn’t sorry.

“What does that even mean, “the right side of history? Everyone thinks their side is the right side of history!” Pansy supplied. She rolled her eyes had Draco as he stared her down as she took he fifth drink.

“Who cares,” Draco smirked, “What happened?” He poured himself a glass of whiskey and like Blaise savored it. Pansy was pretty sure she was spending the night in one of the many guest rooms.

“Yeah, what happened?” Blaise asked. Pansy sighed, and looked at the chart and poured another glass of wine. She looked at the label to see what year the Berry Ocky Rot was- 1898 which meant it cost more then her new salary if she signed the papers.

“Penelope Clearwater suggested that I would cover for you in-as deputy head. She seemed to think that’s we’re all dark wizards and witches still loyal to the cause. I now know why they promoted me, keep a better eye yeah?” Pansy said. She probably slurred a few words but she’d got it out.

“What a bitch, stay on and prove her wrong,” Blaise told her. He looked annoyed, she knew his business suffered some from him being friends with her and Nott.

“Yes, and then when the time is right take her job,” Draco agreed. Pansy smiled.

“Can’t, Granger put her there in the first place. Bet she wants to to lick her feet,” Pansy told them. Blaise stifled a laugh while Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well you could always go work for Draco or me?” Blaise told her. Pansy thought about it for a second before shaking her head.

“No, I’ll prove them wrong!” Pansy told them. Blaise stood and smiled at Pansy before murmuring something to Draco.

“Time for bed,” Draco said.

“Right, I need to be up early so I can change,” Pansy told him. Draco sighed and shook his head.

“My mother left half her wardrobe. I’m sure there’s something in there.” Draco told her. Pansy nodded and allowed herself to be lead upstairs.

Pansy wished she could afford a bed like this. She was warm and the bed was soft, so was the linen. She looked at the clock, 6:30 which meant Draco was probably already dressed and waiting for her. She knew he was normally at work by 6:30 and hoped she hadn’t kept him from any meetings. The closet was full of Draco’s old clothes, she’d have to get him to donate them. She found her was slowly to the kitchen. A pepper up potion  and a glass of water was already laid out for her. She’d grab a quick bite to eat, scrambled eggs or something but going back to hers. She’d sign the work contract and as Blaise said prove them wrong.

“Er, have you see Draco?” Granger asked. Pansy turned to glance at her. Her face which had first had been timid turned sour. She looked Pansy over, no bra, underwear and Draco’s shirt. Pansy wanted to scream no.

“I don’t know, have you checked the dinning room?” Pansy asked. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Potter’s annoying best friend. She didn’t even want to know why she was at Draco’s house this early in the morning. Granger was well put together though. Her hair was in a tight bun while pearls dripped from her ears and neck. She wore a pencil skirt and a white blouse under her robes. She stood on at least five inches of heel, if Pansy were to stand she’d have to look up.

“Yes, and the office. We had a meeting at 6,” Granger told her. Pansy felt bad, Draco didn’t like leaving people alone in the Manor. He had joked he’d burn the Manor to the ground and start over just to get the taint of the Dark Lord out. She knew he’d tried with the dark mark on his arm too.

“Well have you tried to the office?” Pansy asked. She felt bad but not that bad that she wasn’t getting annoyed.

“Of course, maybe I should just check in between your thighs to make sure you haven’t swallowed him,” Granger told her tartly.

“What?” Pansy asked. She wasn’t shocked she knew how it looked but knowing what Granger was thinking and her actually saying it were two different things.

“Can you tell Malfoy that I don’t appreciate being left waiting along with his tarts.” Granger told her. Pansy sighed and decided she was done eating.

“Yes, well Draco doesn’t normal let his “tarts” stay over. He has a flat in London for that.” Pansy tried. Granger seemed no less upset.

“I bet you knew where every pure-blood wizard keeps them too. The Ministry not paying you enough? Shame you couldn’t get Penelope’s job. I bet you like people swanning over you, still trying to prove that you’re the prettiest girl because we all know how ugly you are.” Granger told her. Pansy tried not to let the insinuation that she was a whore get to her.

“Right,” Pansy replied dully.

“And tell Dra-Malfoy he should watch his back if he keeps company like you,” Granger told her. She walked off tense but seemingly happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:  
> site below converts dollars to galleons.  
> http://www.beyondhogwarts.com/cgi-bin/gringotts.cgi
> 
> for the work contract  
> https://www.gov.uk/browse/working/contract-working-hours
> 
> I try to research when I can so if you see something, say something!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back...sort of. Please enjoy! Also author note at the end!

Pansy had never felt more thankful for the end of the work week. She had handed in her work contract and ignored Clearwater’s attempts at face to face meetings.  Pansy was never more grateful to be handling the liaison between St. Mungo’s and their office. She owled Daphne before she left for the meeting asking if Daphne wanted to make plans for the night. She then sent a quick note to Clearwater detailing where and who she’d be with incase her loyalties were ever in doubt. Pansy was not above making people feel guilty.

Lavender Brown waited for her at the welcome area. Her face was terribly scarred. The marks still looked tight and painful- they spread from her left face down, her neck looked to be missing some chucks of flesh. Her left eye was clearly magical. Pansy tried not to stare. She almost felt bad for the woman, if she remembered Lavender had been beautiful and silly and might have even dated one of the golden trio. She couldn’t really remember.

“It’s a werewolf scar. And, yes, they’re permanent,” Lavender told her. She held out her hand, Pansy shook her hand while nodding.

“Do they still hurt?” Pansy asked. Lavender looked at her in surprise before shaking her head no. She tugged her robe closer to her neck, Pansy tried not to stare any harder.

“Not on any medication for it then?” Pansy asked. They needed someone who was going to on call for these women and be able to assess them. If Lavender was hiding a drug problem then they’d have to ask for another witch or wizard.

“No, I was in a coma while healing,” Lavender told her, “and then everything has gone numb.”

“Good because what the Society for Distress Witches is purposing will need someone fully there.” Pansy told her. Lavender gave her a hard look then sighed.

“Alright let’s go to my office.” Lavender told her. She looked warily around the entrance before leading the way. Pansy followed her taking in all the former Healers and patrons.

Lavender’s office was small and crammed with too many desks. Lavender’s desk was out of the way of the others. Pansy wondered if Lavender had done that on purpose or if the other staff had. The windows were slightly open so the spring breeze wafted around the room. There were no pictures and the walls were too white. Lavender grabbed a chair from another desk and sat it by hers. Pansy sat as Lavender sat.

“So what’s the proposal?” Lavender asked. Pansy smiled hopeful.

“Well at the Society for Distressed Witches we deal with many different issues. Sometimes the women are just mentally ill or sometimes they’re hiding the beatings their husbands have given them. I want, and my head of department, a healer who would work with us. Get to know the cases. Most of the time the women don’t trust us or any support staff. We want someone who will care about them as much as we do.” Pansy told her.

“Have you cleared this with the director of the St. Mungo’s?” Lavender asked.

“I believe my head of department is doing so. Which is why she scheduled me to meet a staff member.” Pansy told her. Clearwater had stated that St. Mungo’s was on board but that they wanted a co-fundraiser where they went 70/30 with St. Mungo’s. Pansy had told Clearwater that is should be 60/40 before they agreed to anything; Clearwater had gotten it to 50/50.

“Okay,” Lavender nodded. She sighed and frowned at Pansy hunching her shoulders as if ready for rejection, “I’d be the person running this side of things.”

“Fine. You can assess if these women are actually abuse or just mental ill right?” Pansy asked. Lavender laughed, it stretched out her scars making her look slightly less damaged.

“When would you like to start?” Lavender asked. She looked relieved. Pansy wondered if even though she was on the “right” side that her life had been shaped like Pansy’s. People probably only saw the scars.

“Probably in two weeks? We’re still sorting through all the old case files and re-accessing the ones we have now.” Pansy told her.

“Okay, I’ll talk to the director and we’ll be in touch. Should I contact you or the department head?” Lavender asked. Pansy frowned. Clearwater wanted to be in charge of the group that dealt with the abusive spouse and left everything else to Pansy unless they needed to formally request something.

“Me, my boss will be dealing with the aurors,” Pansy smiled. Lavender smiled too and stood. They shook hands and Lavender showed her out.

When Pansy got home Daphne’s letter was on her counter. It was a quick note letting her know that she was going out with her boyfriend. Pansy sighed; she gave Daphne another three months before she got bored.  There was a note from Draco asking her if she minded going out for drinks instead of some party at the Manor. Pansy replied with a fine. She didn’t really care after all she’d had enough drama for the week if she could help it.

Pansy relaxed in the tub. She went over her to do list- buy some new work clothes, grocery shop, clean the flat and go out with Draco. She washed her hair and smeared herself in some cream Daphne had given her. Pansy ate in bed while she read some muggle book Draco had told her was interesting. She couldn’t understand half of it though.

\--

Pansy got home late from shopping. She had more money, she’d never thought she’d become conflicted over spending money. In fact paying 16 galleons, 10 sickles and 22 knuts for a good set of robes would have been nothing back in the day. Pansy bought two new robes on the clearance rack. She picked up more potions supplies, browsed through a couple of new shops she hadn’t seen before, before deciding she could eat then go to Flourish and Blotts.

She hadn’t expected Draco to be sitting in her arm chair, nor Harry Potter on her couch as Blaise talked. The relief on everyone’s faces would have been funning if she wasn’t horrified her wards didn’t work. Though Draco did have a key, she remember and could have let everyone in.

“What…why are you here?” Pansy asked the room at large.

“Your party?” Blaise shrugged.

“Right,” Pansy said remembering inviting Potter. She frowned wondering where Daphne was.

“We’ll wait,” Draco said. He was staring at Potter with amusement and annoyance. Pansy nodded.

She grabbed her go to dress. Short, tight and black with no back to it and a statement necklace- big and shiny. She wore heels, she muttered a spell so her feet won’t be ruined in the morning. She smiled at them; she wasn’t going to do her make-up or hair because guys didn’t approach you when you were with other guys.

“Right sorry, I forgot about tonight,” Pansy said. Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise snorted but nodded. Potter gave her a once over twice, lingering on her breasts. She wanted to tell him magic helped them defy gravity.

“So, we’ll meet Daph and company there.” Draco said. He held out his wallet, everyone touched it.

They landed a few blocks from a nice looking restaurant/ night club combination. Draco and Blaise led the way as Pansy walked beside Potter. He glanced at her quickly and returned her smile. It was cold and she didn’t want to be that girl, thankfully they made it to the door before she could ask for his jacket. Draco gave their names to the bouncer who let them in.

Astoria smiled when she as them, she was one of the few who did. Weasley stood and gave Potter a manly hug while Granger glared at them. Pansy wanted to ask who invited her but she had a clue. Astoria shrugged when she turned to look at her again. Like Pansy Astoria was in a tight black dress, Daphna had gone with a bright blue. Granger was the only one not in heels and something tight. She seemed to realize it too by the tightening of her mouth. Pansy watched as Draco looked her over.

“It’s so good to see you! I heard the news!” Astoria said. She walked over and hugged Pansy who tried not to run from the room.

“Yeah, well hard work and all that. How was the honeymoon?” Pansy asked.

“Wonderful, we went to Spain first then some island. Lots of sex, lots of good sex,” Astoria told her. Pansy was only a little jealous.

“Tori, they want to hear about the food, ocean and stuff…not that…” Weasley told Astoria. He was red face, Granger and Potter shared a glance while Pansy tried to politely cover up a laugh.

“So, how was the sex?” Daphne asked before anyone could change the subject.

“How about I get us a bottle?” Draco asked before Astoria could start talking. He glanced at Granger who followed him to the bar.

The silence was awkward. Weasley and Astoria were making eyes at each other as Daphne frowned at them. Potter was looked as if he didn’t know what to say. Pansy perched on told of the over-sized chair he sat in glad she wasn’t the one who had made things awkward. Draco returned with a frazzled Granger and not alcohol.

“I got bottle service,” Draco told the room at large.

“Good, because we’re celebrating! Or we would be if someone hadn’t invited the dead weight,” Daphne sighed. Blaise coughed but Pansy was sure it was a laugh.

“Did you start before we got here?” Blaise asked. He was staring at Daphne analyzing her.

“Of course. Once I heard who was coming. I couldn’t wait to be judged by the holiest of all people,” Daphne smiled. Pansy realized then and there that Daphne was not going to play nice tonight. She had probably had to cut her date short because Draco or Blaise or both of them had asked her to come. Then she had been blindsided by the Golden Trio and her sister also being there.

“How’s the boyfriend Daphne?” Pansy asked. The best way to turn an unhappy Daphne around was to ask about her love life or life in general.

“What’s his name?” Blaise asked. Astoria snorted then made eyes at Weasley.

“At least I have one. Still Potter side bitch I see?” Daphne bit back. Pansy felt her face warm- she was probably bright red. She didn’t look at Potter.

“Harry?” Granger prompted. She looked confused and amazed at the same time. Pansy wanted to punch her, maybe then Granger would realize she wasn’t after Draco.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Daphne asked smug, “They’ve been fucking.”

“We’re friends!” Pansy said into the silence. Someone snickered at that statement. Pansy’s stomach tighten, at least they were sort of friends she hoped.

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends,” Potter said. He looked annoyed, before rubbing his temples.

“I thought we were, sort of, friends,” Pansy retorted. Sure she didn’t really like Potter that much but they talked sometimes and went out to eat with each other. That had to count for something.

“How could we be friends?” Potter asked, “Half the time we talk you’re an arrogance bitch. The other half we’re not really talking. Friends care about each other and what happens in our lives. We have dinner and sex.”

“True, Pansy’s a taker not a giver,” Daphne nodded. They were interrupted by a bottle of champagne. The waiter poured them all a glass before resting the bottle on ice. Daphne downed her glass within seconds. Pansy tried not to let her mind think.

“Then why did you even come to this celebrate Pansy’s promotion party?” Pansy asked. She could feel Blaise behind her as if ready to hold her. Draco was staring at Potter with a look she’d never seen on his face.

“I was being nice. And then Ron told me he was going and heard I’d been invited.” Potter told her.

“You didn’t have to be nice! I’d rather have people who care about me then someone be because it was the thing to do!” Pansy yelled. She wanted to fling the champagne in face but stopped herself.

“What friends? Because we all know that when trouble happens you’ll look for the easy way out. Or you’ll just judge us for petty things,” Potter told her, “You’d be a lousy friend.”

“So you’re telling me that we’re not friends, that I’m selfish and you pity me?” Pansy asked. Potter stared for a second, thinking, before nodding his head. Pansy waited for Blaise or Draco to tell him that he was wrong. But Daphne just laughed.

“I remember when we were younger my mother felt sorry for you. Dead brother, parents who couldn’t get behind anything, a poor pureblood family. Then at school she told us we shouldn’t be friends with you. Rejected by the Malfoy heir even after giving it away. So yeah everyone pities you Pansy, obviously,” Daphne shrugged.

“Right, I’m going to the loo, I’ll be back,” Pansy told them. She glanced Astoria’s face that was stricken with shame, guilt? Pansy couldn’t tell. She felt numb.

The bathroom was beautiful. A large tile design on the floor, bathroom stalls that looked more like reading nooks and a woman who sole purpose was to make sure everything was clean. There wasn’t a line which was unusual. Pansy sat in the stall for a minute. She could go back out there and celebrate with people who pitied her and didn’t truly care about her. Or she could go home, read and curl up and cry. Pansy apparated home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the note that was this chapter here. And adding that my family is having a streak of bad luck. I'm sick with bronchitis and my sister had a stroke. We are not close for many reasons but it has been very stressful. As I said before updates will be slow, though I do have two other chapters written
> 
> Note from before:  
> I'm sorry it's taken me a while to write. I promise though that in the next couple of weeks a new chapter will be up. I like to write so that I have a couple of chapters before I start posting. I thought that I would write and not have to worry about a gape- I failed. Also want to thank everyone for taking the time to leave a review or give kudos. Every time I saw a kudo I felt bad for not updating. Again I am Sorry!
> 
> I am a student- school comes first and it took up more time. I'm almost finished ( yay!, going out into the world!) so we'll see what happens after that! My grandma was very sick and died. My grandma was the person to get me into Harry Potter. We're both stubborn and I refused to read Harry Potter as a child, my grandma would try to read it aloud to me. She took me to see the movie hoping it would interest me. She wasn't wrong, I became obsessed with the series. So when she got sick I was dealing with school and work and stuff, writing took a back seat. Then my grandma died- not unexpected but still a surprise. It was hard to think about Harry Potter. One of the last things we talked about was how she got me into Harry Potter.
> 
> Grief is real and sometimes it hits me as I write. So updates will most likely be very slow. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Andracute


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-cap: She's busy at work and trying to manage everything. Her friends decide to celebrate her promotion. It ends badly and Pansy goes home.

Pansy was ready for Monday. She’d spent the weekend going over cases that Lavender could review. Some were clear cut spousal abuse while most need more investigation before determining what to do next. Pansy had created a budget for the funds the department would share with St. Mungo’s. She also had several theme ideas for the fundraiser. She left her ideas on Clearwater’s desk. She sent an owl to Lavender and began writing letters to the most in need witches.

Clearwater had replied to everything before her lunch break- with a meeting set up at three. Pansy ate her packed lunch on a bench in the muggle underground. She watched the strangers interact with each other as she ate her chips. When she returned to work Pansy scanned over the various memos that her collogues had left. It seemed there were more and more files had hadn’t been properly placed. Hopefully the sorting would be done by weeks end. She knocked on Clearwater’s door at 2:55.

“Come in,” Clearwater said. Pansy gave her a tight smile before sitting down in the chair closest to the door.

“So I think I’ve come up with the teams for dealing with everything.” Clearwater told her.

“You’ve organized the cases?” Pansy asked. She wondered who would be getting what.

“Yes, I figured that the closed cases were fine. If anyone complains we can reopen them. I’ve given five people their new case files- we’ll start making sure the cases are real and what type of help they need. I also hire a secretary to overlook incoming cases and complaints. She can then pass them on to the staff. Healer Brown and I had a chat too.” Clearwater told her. Pansy wanted to ask why she wasn’t there to help hire the secretary but she had been avoiding her until now.

“Lavender said she was on broad. I thought she seemed nice,” Pansy said. She wouldn’t bring up the scars unless Clearwater did. There was a pause as if she was waiting for the same thing.

“Yes, I figure you can help oversee everything with Healer Brown. I also think that you should be more involved with the fundraising side. I know, ah, purebloods have connections. We need support. With support comes more people and more results. The more results the better for everyone.” Clearwater told her.

“Right. My day to day will be just dealing with the mental health aspects? I could also work with the children too.” Pansy told her. She ignored the jab, if it was a jab, at her status.

“Good idea,” Clearwater agreed.

“And when does the secretary start?” Pansy asked after a moment.

“Tomorrow. Maxine O’Flaherty. She was in my year in Hufflepuff.” Clearwater told her. She wondered why Clearwater brought up houses.

“And the fundraiser?” Pansy asked. Fundraising was going to take up too much time, but Pansy was good at planning parties. Or at least she had thought she was good at planning them.

“Right,” Clearwater muttered before handing her an folder, “The budget and list of people I’d like to attended. I also thought we should hold two annual.”

“So summer and winter.” Pansy sighed, “It doesn’t give us much time.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I wanted to make sure it didn’t have to compete with the Ministry’s efforts.” Clearwater smiled. Pansy nodded and took the folder.

Once she was in her office Pansy opened the folder. She glanced at the list of people, half she could probably get just by asking nicely and mentioning the department. The other she could ask Astoria for help. She then looked at the budget- about 625 Galleons for two parties. It wasn’t much but Pansy could make it work. Pansy looked at her calendar and the Ministry calendar to look for dates. July 10th for the summer and November 20th for the winter.

Pansy decided the summer fundraiser would be outside. They would save on the venue if she could get some pureblood to open up their gardens. If the summer was a success then the winter one could be at a bigger venue but for now she’d contact Madam Rosmerta to see if they could rent the Three Broomsticks for an event.  She then made a list of purebloods she was still somewhat friendly with. Blaise didn’t have a family home, his mother moved too much. People still didn’t like Draco and Daphne was out of the question. She could ask Astoria but Pansy didn’t want to deal with Astoria’s husband. She could try Millicent or Adrian or Tracey though Pansy knew they didn’t like the lime-light. She drafted the letter to all of them. Pansy smiled at everyone as she left- on time for once.

When Pansy got home she found Draco on her couch. Pansy moved his feet and sat on the other end. Draco would talk when he wanted to. She accioed paperwork she’d taken home and started to look through the various papers. Draco sighed but Pansy ignored him. Clearwater had given the five with cases of known stalkers and other violent complaints. She remembered a few she’d passed on to the aurors. Clearwater had made notes about how the five would work solely on the most time sensitive and violent because they’d passed the qualification to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The rest would sort out all else until they could bring in new hires and sort out the budget.

“Hermione thinks we’re sleeping together,” Draco told her. Pansy snorted then glanced at Draco. He looked worried and annoyed.

“Is she twelve?” Pansy laughed, “Everyone is stuck back at Hogwarts. It’s never ending cycle of assumptions.”

“I told her that we’ve been friends since infancy. I then asked her if she fucked Potter and Weasley at the same time. And asked if we could try anal sex,” Draco shrugged. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes or snort.

“Her reply?” Pansy asked. She needed a good laugh.

“She slapped me then walked out.” Draco smiled, “I ordered the elves to bring dinner here. They should be done and here in five minutes.”

“Is this about Saturday?” Pansy sighed. She didn’t want to deal with the fallout of the celebration.

“Yes and no?” Draco told her. He waited for her to say something. The crack of a house elf stopped her. It was just like her mother to ruin something important because important things needed to be said about what had happened.

“Missus yous is needs to come,” the house elf told her. Draco raised an eyebrow and Pansy shrugged.

“What’s this about Ditty?” Pansy asked. She was not walking into the fire without a little whatever- knowledge in this case.

“The Ministry is no letting her call solicitor Troy.” The elf told them.

“Tell mother I will contact her solicitor in the morning. Where is she?” Pansy asked.

“She is waiting for trail. She is very angry at Missus. Yous didn’t talk or help Mistress,” Ditty said quietly. Pansy sighed, she didn’t need this drama in her life- Draco pretended to politely inspect his fingers.

“Tell my mother I’ll writer her solicitor,” Pansy sighed. Ditty nodded and with another crack was gone. Pansy wondered if her mother even had the money for a solicitor. With her raise from work she could probably afford to help her mother pay the legal fees.

“I-” Draco began.

“So why are you here?” Pansy asked. Several cracks rang throughout the flat as the house elves delivered dinner. They had made herb roasted potatoes and steamed asparagus with a nicely done black pepper chicken that was sliced thick. The meat was tender and juicy, the elves pour wine in crystal she knew wasn’t hers.

“I wanted to apologize in person about Saturday and give you some context,” Draco told her.

“Yes, it was weird how none of my friends stood up for me,” Pansy said. She stabbed a potato with her fork and tried not to look at Draco. She heard him sighed but continued to eat.

“Well it was surprising hearing about you and Potter,” Draco told her. Pansy was un-lady-like and snorted. No more surprising then Draco and Granger being more serious then she had expected, but Pansy kept her mouth closed for a moment.

“Yes, well I had to learn about Granger when she came over that one night.” Pansy frowned.  

“Really?” Draco asked. He seemed slightly surprised.

“Yes, she thought she had caught us having sex together,” Pansy told him. Draco sputtered and brought a napkin to his mouth. He’d ruined his shirt, red wine stained the front.

“When? I don’t remember this.” Draco glared at his potatoes and sighed. He looked around her flat before eating again.

“The night I was over with Blaise. I got drunk?” Pansy frowned not really remembering too much.

“Right.” Draco said.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Pansy asked. Draco sighed, Pansy had a bad feeling about whatever this talk was going to be.

“What’s going on with your mother?” Draco asked instead.

“I’m don’t know. I try not to pay attention to her. I think the ministry raided the house.” Pansy shrugged.

“So they found something then?” Draco asked.

“Maybe? Who knows?” Pansy shook her head.

“Well, if you need me come by the office. I promised Hermione that we would work on our relationship. I finally got her to admit we were in one,” Draco smiled, “but she doesn’t want us to have contact. I explained we’d been friends longer then she had been with Potter and Weasley. So to build trust and a show of faith I’ve invited my friends and she’s invited hers.”

“So summer camp?” Pansy asked. She tried not to laugh but it was hard, she took a sip of the wine before she looked back at Draco.

“No, so that…I think she just wants proof that you’re pining over me and that I’m lying so that she can end the relationship.” Draco told her.

“Then why are you trying to make it work? If she doesn’t want to be with you for the relationship but only the sex?” Pansy asked. Draco slumped in his seat.

“I like her,” Draco told her. He was looking at her with hope. Pansy tried not to be swayed by him but failed. She groaned and nodded.

“Fine, let me know when the dinner is,” Pansy sighed.

\--

Maxine O’Flaherty was short and blonde. Her eyes were a bright blue, she wore heels so that she was just Pansy’s height, 172 cm.  She wore her hair in curls and had white robes. Pansy wasn’t sure if she’d like the girl. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mind- they all watched Maxine but pretended they didn’t. Pansy smiled as she walked to her office trying not to give anything away.  She glanced at her desk and sighed. She had paperwork stacked into a neat pile waiting for her. She wondered how much work Penelope had waiting for her on her desk.

Pansy sort through them, labeling the fundraiser paperwork and putting it in a separate pile. Everything else was sorted into human resources or cases. She looked over the cases first or would have until Maxine knocked on her door.

“Come in,” Pansy told her. Maxine smiled and sat in the chair opposite her.

“So, what duties do you need done?” Maxine asked. Her voice was deeper then Pansy excepted. Pansy glanced at the cases- she’d give her people some to start with.

“Hand out the cases once I’ve looked them over. The names of the people in charge of them are the red sticker, the blue is the case number and family initials. Other than that mail. I’m working on the fundraiser.” Pansy told her.

“Right,” Maxine smiled. She took down the notes and then waited. Pansy sighed and tried to be as perky as Maxine.

“I’ll get the cases to you in another twenty minutes,” Pansy told her. Maxine nodded and left.

Pansy looked over the file on her desk. She tried to remember who was better with children and men. She was glad that there were only ten cases. She assigned them and left them at the top corner of her desk; Maxine could grab them and leave.  She had replies to some of her inquiries about hosting the Society of Distressed Witches Fundraiser. Pansy frowned it was such a long name. She started with making inquiries about cratering.

Maxine got the case files and handed Pansy her mail. She sighed wondering if it was better if the replies were thick or thin. She wrote to Healer Brown stating everything was a go, and to keep her posted. She then sent a staff memo about the services of Healer Brown. She browsed through some catalogues for the office and fundraiser. At lunch Pansy flooed her mother’s solicitor about her defense.

“Ms. Parkinson, your mother and I parted ways years ago when she decided to curse me for marrying my wife. I can’t defend her,” he told her. Pansy frowned, though she wasn’t surprised.

“Right, any suggestions on who might be able to take her case?” Pansy asked. She thought about sending Draco an owl.

“Yes, though if I remember you haven’t kept up with the estate?” Mr. Tory asked.

“My mother and I disagree on many things,” Pansy told him. Mr. Tory seemed to grin but then sighed. Pansy had a feeling he understood where she was coming from.

“Yes, ah, well if I remember correctly I believe the estate isn’t solvent. The Parkinson House has been hemorrhaging money for years and your mother refused to downsize.” Mr. Tory told her.

“Of course,” Pansy nodded. She was exhausted already thinking about it.

“I’ll owl you a list of people who might take on the case,” Mr. Tory said before ending the call.

After lunch she read Millicent’s reply. The gardens at Millicent’s family home were open to the public- in fact her house was owned by the Ministry because the family couldn’t keep up anymore. She listed the prices of holding event and wished her well. Pansy wondered what her mother would do if she did the same to Parkinson House. Though the talk with her mother’s former solicitor had helped her decide not to support her mother so much financially anymore. Astoria had written her also- she wanted to talk over tea. Pansy rolled her eyes and set a date next week.

“Can I come in?” asked Karen. She had one of her case files in hand and a smudge of ink on her cheek.

“Of course,” Pansy replied, “How can I help?”

“I went to interview Mrs. Inarritu today. She moved here with her husband from Spain a couple of years ago. Apparently he’s in the broom business and though England would be the perfect spot- he does deals with the Americans.” Karen began, “But he left her last year and then started sending threating notes. I found placement for her with a shop but she won’t take the job.”

“Did she say why?” Pansy asked. She felt just as confused as Karen did.

“She said he didn’t like her working,” Karen replied. Pansy frowned. She motioned for the files which Karen handed over. Pansy skimmed through them but nothing really stood out. She was surprised the witch had even come to them for help.

“Does she know how she’s going to paid for food and lodging without a job or her husband?” Pansy asked. Karen shook her head no and sighed.

“I don’t understand why she would come to us if she didn’t want our help.” Karen said.

“Maybe she’d not ready but wanted to try to take a step forward? We should send her to Healer Brown to be evaluated.” Pansy told her.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her,” Karen said. Pansy nodded.

“Keep me up dated, please.” Pansy asked Karen. Karen smiled and nodded.

Pansy spent the rest of the day thinking about and planning the fundraiser. She wrote to four different carters about menus and pricing. She then wrote to three different services about wait staff and their pricing. Then she wrote to different entertainment acts about availability and pricing. Pansy was glad she was good with numbers or she’d have doubted herself. She for the last task of the day sent a memo to Clearwater about everything so far.

Pansy was too tired to care that her flat was dirty when she got home. She was glad she had the leftovers from Draco. She reheated the chicken and potatoes and sat on the couch. She turned on the radio listening to the evening news. For a second she wondered how much easier her life would have been if she’d taken the easier road. Pansy decided to take a bath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back...kind of. I'm writing more again, yay! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I thought I had posted it. Anyway the next chapter will be longer! Also in good news I'm going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in May! So excited guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Healer Brown, Lavender, was waiting for her as she walked into work. She noticed how none of her colleagues looked at her. They didn’t want to be caught staring but couldn’t help but stare. Lavender seemed to be aware of the stares but ignored them. Pansy smiled at her and tried not to stare too. She opened her office and let Lavender in first.

“I’ve been over the cases you sent my way. I have a concern about the Haldenman children,” Lavender told her.

“Such as?” Pansy asked. Lavender shifted before handing her some notes.

“I believe it’s the father who is in distress not the mother. The children seem to be scared of her, they always look at the father unless the mother is speaking,” Lavender told her.

“Okay,” Pansy said taking down notes. She ignored the files and mail that cluttered up her desk.

“I also talked to Mrs. Inarritu. She probably feels safer being away from her husband most of the time. This was just a test run, but I didn’t really focus on mental health when training. Would you like me to find someone who would work with us?” Lavender asked.

“Yes, we do need a therapist,” Pansy told her. They needed a therapist among other things. But hopefully if the fundraiser went well they would be able to expand their goals.

“I also saw a young Ms. Evans. I think someone should talk to her and visit her more often. She seems unsure of herself but is being abused. Emotionally and verbally abused.” Lavender told her.

“Who has her case file?” Pansy asked while looking for her notes. She glanced over the names and file looking for an Evans. She pulled the file, it was an older case, before the shakeup in the department, Christina Evans, daughter of Herbert Evans. She hadn’t gone to Hogwarts because her father had wanted to teach her.

“I remember her,” Pansy muttered before looking up at Lavender.

“I saw her the other day. She could benefit from some help,” Lavender told her.

“I will talk to her this afternoon. Hopefully we haven’t left it too long.” Pansy sighed, “The head of the department before us was, ah, not very hands on.”

“I see, well hopefully we’ll be able to do a better job.” Lavender smiled. She got up and nodded before leaving.

Pansy sighed and started looking for the files. She could send someone else to check up on people Lavender had told her about or she could do it herself. She glanced at the stack of mail and the new/old case files. If she had time she’d check today after lunch but if she didn’t have time she’d send someone else out. Pansy opened the first piece of mail- the pricing for catering from one of her inquiries. There were a few more replies to her inquiries which she could go over once everyone replied to her venue requests.

“Come in,” Pansy said not looking up from her paperwork. She kept her office door open most of the time; she wanted people to talk to her.

“A Mr. Malfoy to see you,” Maxine told her. Pansy frowned and stared at Maxine who tried to smile. Pansy felt dread lodge in her stomach- another person to assume, at least she was better at hiding it.

“Okay,” Pansy said. She held out the files that needed to be processed for Maxine to take. Draco came in just as Maxine left. She glanced at her before plopping himself down on her chair. Pansy tried not to be annoyed.

“You could have asked to use the gardens,” Draco told her. Pansy frowned and tried to hind it be sighing.

“I’m the girl that tried to give Potter to the Dark Lord, you’re the son of a Death Eater. I’m trying to avoid that conflict.” Pansy told him. Draco nodded. He glanced around her office and frowned.

“I’m going to decorate.” Pansy told him as he open his mouth. Draco smirked.

“Dinner on Friday at half past six,” Draco told her.

“Okay,” Pansy smiled. She was going to hate dinner. They sat in a comfortable silence.

“You know,” Draco said after a moment, “the Manor has the best gardens. You could use the West garden.”

“I know, I would love to. But this is the first fundraise, we have to have it some place neutral. We need people to care about distressed witches and their families. We need people to help us help the community. I can’t do that when everyone has an opinion about me. Holding it at the Manor would confirm those beliefs. No matter how much I would love to have it at the Manor.”

“People are assholes,” Draco told her. Pansy shrugged.

\--

Pansy was surprised at how neat the Haldenman home was, medium sized, with a perfect front lawn. The houses around them were muggle- the Haldenman house looked like an unused plot of land to them. Pansy slowly made her way up to the door, she tried to take in everything. She knocked and waited before knocking again. A haggard man answered the door. He closed the door slightly when he saw who it was.

“How can I help you?” Mr. Haldenman asked.

“I’m Pansy from the Society of Distress Witches. I’m just here for a wellness check.” Pansy told him. He stared at her before looking back into the house.

“Is your wife home?” Pansy asked after a moment.

“No, you should come back then,” Mr. Haldenman told her. Pansy nodded. She needed a way to him to know she knew.

“Okay, here’s my card just in case,” Pansy said. She waited for him to take it before leaving.

Pansy made a note about needing a shelter for victims who would be displaced. Why would Mr. Haldenman believe they could help if they didn’t have a place to put him. Then there were the parents who should have their children taken from them- who could take the children. Pansy sighed; the department had so much work to do. Dorcas Wellbeloved had started something great but the Ministry was ruining it. Pansy decided to do a wellness check on Ms. Evans then Mrs. Inarritu.

Ms. Evans wasn’t home. Her father was, he had been charming until Pansy mentioned Challenging Charms. He had then started a rant on how women couldn’t possible understand the complexities of spell work. Pansy tried not to take it personally but decided not to wait for his daughter to get home. Though Pansy wondered if Mr. Evans had been lying.

Mrs. Inarritu turned her away at the door. Pansy had just enough time to offer her card before she closed the door in her face. Pansy sighed and then decided to visit her mother. If she could check on these women then she might as well check on her mother. Maybe she just needed to look over the case against her mother and figure out the finances. Pansy promised herself a treat for doing this.

Parkinson House looked worn on the outside. The lawn was in need of care along with the landscaping. The roof also looked like it needed to be replaced. The yellow color or her childhood had faded; Pansy wondered what the inside looked like. Her mother barred her from entering any further then the entryway or living room.  Pansy opened the door and the smell of rot hit her full force. She walked into the living room and found piles of trash. Ditty stood placing trash onto another pile. Pansy moved from the living room to the dining room. The family china was placed in the hutch, Pansy had sold them to pay off their debts. The family paintings too were back.

“Missus is here?” Ditty asked.

“Yes, I’m here to look at the books,” Pansy told the elf. Ditty looked nervous before nodding. Pansy moved further into the house. The smell grew fainter the further she moved from the entrance. She couldn’t hear any movement but her own and wondered where her mother was.

“This is way,” Ditty told her. Ditty led her into the sun room- it had been Pansy’s favorite room. The windows were wide and tall giving way to the view of the gardens out back. No matter the weather sun always seemed to be shinning in the room. There had been a few more sofas added since she’d last seen the room. The wallpaper had been redone too- inside of a pale blue was a dark red. The paintings of flowers were gone too replace with pictures of her father and brother. The bookshelves that had covered the left wall were empty of the gardening and other coffee table books. Pansy tried not to think where the things from the room had gone. Tea and finger food was laid out but moldy. Pansy tried not to wonder about the kitchen. She wasn’t going to check because she feared the smell.

Pansy sat and Ditty placed the leader books in front of her. Pansy opened the first one and frowned; she opened the second and became alarmed. Her mother had bought back everything she had sold to pay for the pure-blood tax the Ministry had levied against them. She had also eaten up a fifty year old retainer for their solicitor. Her mother was 16,592 galleons in debt. Technology the deed to Parkinson House belong to Pansy, her mother lived and paid all other taxes on the house- that had been the agreement.

“What are you doing?” Pansy’s mother’s voice was shrill. Violet Parkinson was short with long dark brown hair and blue eyes that had bags under them. Her skin was pale sickly color and her body was that of someone who had once been skinny but was fat and hadn’t gotten use to the change in body size. Her clothes were well put together, pearls on her neck, ears and clothes. Pansy knew looking at her mother that she was beyond reasoning.

“Looking over the leader, I talked with the solicitor today.” Pansy told her. Her mother’s eyes narrowed before she moved slowly to the sofa across from her.

“What did he say?” she asked. Pansy sighed and wondered how to word her response.

“He’s sending me a list of solicitors better suited for the job” Pansy smiled. Her mother wouldn’t be able to pay though, she didn’t tell her that.

“So why then look through the books?” Violet asked.

“He mentioned that there was no money to pay him with,” Pansy told her gently. The sofa creaked as her mother leaned forward.

“Do you want to know how I know you’re lying?” Violet asked. Pansy stared at her mother and waited. The silence reminded Pansy that her mother wanted an answer.

“No” Pansy sighed.

“Some people are just born with the natural ability to feel lies. I remember when you were younger. Remember how fat you were? You’d always lie and say you hadn’t eaten some snack,” her mother sighed, “it’s a good thing the elves knew to stop you from eating us out of house.”

“Of course,” Pansy agreed. She had to remind herself that she hadn’t been a fat child.

“So, you need money?” Violet began, “what did you do this time? Were you with your slut friends? You know no man is ever going to want you.”

“No, I just wanted to help,” Pansy tried. Her mother scoffed and placed her hand upon her chest.

“Help?” she asked, “Help? Like the last time? You nearly sold our home. Parkinson House has been in the family since we have been wizards. You sold our legacy!”

“I understand but we had not money to pay the taxes. The Ministry…” Pansy began until Violet cut her off.

“The Ministry is trying to frame me. As though no other pureblood has poison and great artifacts in their house. We are Parkinsons!” her mother snapped.

“What have they charged you with?” Pansy asked. She could feel a headache slowly forming. She didn’t want to feel responsible for her mother but she did.

“I’ve thrown the papers out. I know you can make the charges go away,” Violet told her. Pansy thought of some many replies before sighing.

“I can help with the ledger and finding a solicitor but that’s all I can do,” Pansy told her. She needed to leave. Once her mother died she’d sell Parkinson House. She had already created a new vault for herself at Gringotts, once Pansy had realized her mother was using her money she gotten her own account. She hadn’t been able to save much but it was all hers- she loved the feeling.

“If your brother were alive he’d help me. He loved his mother,” Violet told her. She got up, grabbed the ledgers and walked out of the sun room.

**

Pansy was tired as she got into work. Maxine was already waiting with a smile. Pansy tried to smile back. She had had dreams about the debt her mother was accumulating. She tried not to think about it as she worked on the fundraising efforts or at lunch when she ate at her desk. She tried not to think about it as she flooed home and made dinner. She moved through the work week as a zombie. Pansy almost forgot about the dinner plans she had with Draco. He sent a reminder on Friday.

“Anything else for today Ms. Parkinson?” Maxine asked. Pansy frowned. She was still trying to work out some of the plans for the summer fundraiser. Pansy felt overwhelmed by owls from different venues, and people. She had finally figured out the perfect guest list- she just needed Clearwater to approve.

“No, well…if there is anyone else you think might be a good idea to add to the list,” Pansy handed Maxine the list. Maxine stared at her before giving her a small smile and nod.

“Right,” Maxine said. She went back to her desk which Pansy noticed was piled high with papers. Pansy frowned wondering if that was all from her. They needed another secretary for the department, but she had a feeling that it wouldn’t happen soon.

She got home with enough time to change into something nice. She didn’t remember how formal or informal dinner was supposed to be.  Pansy decided, as she glanced at the mail on her counter, to be late. Draco would understand that while she accepted her apology she was still upset. Plus, mail was important, and no one could make a fuss about when she told them that was why she was late. The first letter was a list of solicitors who might be willing to work with her mother. She sent a quick thank reply to Mr. Tory the former solicitor to the family. She’d look over the names tomorrow, maybe. The second letter was weird. It was two sentences: _Stay away from us. I’m watching you_. Pansy frowned, she threw it out. The third letter was from Narcissa who had just visited Moscow with some friends. Pansy smiled and wrote back asking her about the trip. She gave a brief detailed list of what happened in her life too.

Pansy wasn’t late as she hoped. The dining party seemed to be chatting in the living room. Potter and company stood near the uglier paintings. Granger and Draco were talking but stopped when she arrived. Draco smiled at her as if he knew what she had been planning. Blaise smiled at her while Daphne frowned. Pansy pretended not to see her. Astoria and husband were chatting and giving each other mooning glances. Pansy was surprised to see some people she didn’t know among the group.

“Hey, didn’t know you were coming,” Blaise said giving her a kiss on both cheeks. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes.

“Draco asked me to come personally,” Pansy sighed. She didn’t care how Granger took it- she was the only one fighting romantically for Draco.

“I feel bad about last time,” Blaise said. Pansy waited, Blaise would either apologize or they’d stand in awkward idle talk. Blaise sighed as though he knew what he had to do but resent it, Pansy tried to not be petty.

“I’m sorry,” Blaise mumbled then added, “Today is going to be awkward with Daphne isn’t it?”

“Who knows? Who cares? I’ve been buried under work,” Pansy sighed. Blaise chuckled.

“Really? Planning a party hard?” he mocked.

“I’ve decided to use the Bulstrode Manor’s grounds. Now I need to get the invitations out and find good catering and entertainment. Suggestions are welcome.” Pansy told him. Blaise frowned and looked thought for before shrugging.

“I’d ask Astoria. I liked the music at her wedding.” Blaise suggested. Pansy frowned and glanced around the room. She didn’t want to ask Astoria, in fact she didn’t really want to be here, but Draco had asked. She assumed this was his way of saying ‘I’m sorry while still owing her a favor.

“Right,” Pansy agreed. Blaise groaned rubbing his hand over his face.

“Really you’re going to work while we’re supposed to be having fun?” Blaise asked. Pansy rolled her eyes but said nothing. They stood in comfortable silence until Astoria made her way over. She was wearing purple dress robes that showed off her breasts. Her ears had two fat diamonds in them while her necklace was a thin chain and another diamond pendant. Astoria’s hair was pulled up and in curls.

“Pansy!” Astoria said then hugged her, “So sorry about last time…”

“Right,” Pansy told her stiff. She didn’t like being hugged and she didn’t want to talk about last time. She waited for Astoria to say something else. She smiled at them both.

“How is the house coming?” Blaise asked. It seemed he couldn’t take the long pause; that was growing more and more awkward by the moment. Astoria’s smile grew wider.

“It’s going. Ron and I can’t decide on what we want to do with the garden. I guess we’ll live it for now though…” Astoria sighed.

“How is work?” Astoria asked. She glanced at Pansy but directed her question towards Blaise. He shrugged, held up his empty glass and walked towards the bar. Astoria then turned to her.

“Work is good,” Pansy supplied.

“Oh, I heard from someone that the Society was doing a fund raiser. I guess they put you in charge of it all?” Astoria asked. She touched her curls gently waving the huge diamond ring for all to see.

“Yes, I’m going to use the Blostrode Manor…” Pansy told her. Astoria frowned but said nothing.

“Dinner is ready,” Draco announced. He smiled at them before turning to talk to the dining room.

The large table was set with what Pansy remembered being Narcissa’s everyday china. She knew though that unless you had grown up in the Malfoy family you wouldn’t know that this wasn’t the good china. The plates were gold plated in a fleur de lis pattern with small hand painted violets. The good china was much more intricate with the Malfoy family crest on them- given to them by a king of England. The food lay on the table with a vase of lilies in the center. A large duck, Pansy’s least favorite, with asparagus, broccoli and boiled potatoes. The other side of duck and vase was beef wellington.

Pansy saw that each plate had a name on it, she glared at Draco before taking her seat. Potter was on one side while Astoria was on the other.  Daphne sat across from her with Blaise on Daphne’s right, Blaise looked as though he was holding back a laugh. Pansy sat but said nothing as she wanted to be served. She wasn’t a fan of beef wellington or duck, so she’d have to just eat the sides. Once they were seated Draco waved his wand, setting food on everyone’s plate.

“You’re not having the duck?” Potter asked. Astoria was talking to her husband and Blaise while Daphne and Granger talked to Draco. Pansy had hoped to get through dinner by eating and then leaving while they waited for dessert. It seemed Potter was going to engage in her in small talk, she tried not to roll her eyes.

“I don’t like duck.” Pansy told him. She was going to be direct and give simple answers.

“Oh,” Potter replied. He seemed to wait for her to say something, but Pansy continued to eat- talking while eating was rude.

“Oh, Pansy I heard you were looking for a band for the fundraiser?” Astoria asked.

“It’s an option,” Pansy replied. Draco snorted into his potatoes but said nothing.

“What’s the fundraiser for?” Potter asked. He seemed interested, but Pansy saw the frown Granger gave him.

“Work,” Pansy replied. Daphne sighed and gave Pansy a look which she didn’t return. Her oldest and best friend had hurt her and hadn’t or didn’t seem sorry about it.

“Cormac and I are going to Paris!” Daphne announced. She had waited for Pansy to say something but the awkward silence and the uncomfortable glances everyone gave each other made her feel better. It was petty, but Pansy was feeling petty.

“Really, I didn’t know you two dated!” Astoria said. She smiled at her sister.

“For a couple of months now,” Daphne said. She glanced at Pansy again but Pansy took a bite of broccoli.

“He’s an ass Daph, why are you even with him?” Draco asked. Astoria’s husband coughed into his duck as Daphne turned a red. She glared at Draco before puffing herself up.

“I like him. He’s really not that bad! He listens to me,” Daphne sniffed.

“Really?” Potter asked. He was looking at her in disbelief, he was trying not to laugh or smile.

“Why is that so hard to believe? Because he was Sulghorn’s favorite student? Or that he seemed to be bad at being team captain?” Daphne asked. Potter looked at her in amazement and confusion. Astoria’s husband chocked on his duck while Astoria frowned at her sister.

“McLaggen is a…” Granger began before stopping. She shook her head then sighed.

“How has work been?” Potter asked Pansy. He ignored the continue conversation about Cormac between Draco, Daphne and Granger.

“Fine, why?” Pansy asked. She wondered if Clearwater hadn’t told her something. Maxine had made it easy to ignore her boss or only communicate through memos.

“Just heard that there were a lot of changes,” Potter shrugged.

“Right,” Pansy nodded. She thought about the paperwork that would be on her desk on Monday. She thought about the files and reports she’d need to look at. She sighed, at least she didn’t have to work Saturdays anymore.

“I didn’t realize how many cases you had submitted on behalf of the department,” Potter said. Pansy wondered why he was trying so hard. It made sense for her friends to apologize to her. Potter on the other hand- yes they’d had sex. It had been very good sex and yes she had thought that they were maybe becoming friends. But he’d told her that it wasn’t true.

“We don’t have to do small talk Potter,” Pansy sighed, “We’re not friends remember?”

“Right…” Potter said. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses lifted into his hair.

“Could we try again? I had agreed to being friends.” Potter asked. Pansy narrowed her eyes and glared.

“Why?” Pansy asked. Potter took a slip of the gillyweed water and looked thoughtful.

“Why not?” Potter replied. Pansy frowned, why not indeed.

“Because you think I’m a selfish bitch, Potter,” Pansy told him, “I may not have many friends or be well liked, but I have enough dignity to know when to stop beating a horse.”

“I was…” Potter began.

“An asshole?” Pansy interrupted. Potter sighed but he had a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, so we should start again.” Potter told her.

“Because you want to be my friend _so_ badly,” Pansy snarked.

“I wasn’t really trying last time. And someone reminded me that some people should get a second chance,” Potter told her.

“Right, fine,” Pansy sighed.

“Good, I’m Harry Potter.” Potter told her.

“Pansy Parkinson,” Pansy replied. He smiled at her, it made Pansy pause. He was handsome and if she wasn’t careful she would be pining after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading! I did go back an edit Chapter 7, there were so many tiny mistakes. Sorry this has taken so long- I thought I had a jaw infection. I also had some other health issues to take care of but I'm back to writing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Also if you see any typos let me know!

The first thing Pansy did when she got back to the office was to look over her mail. She had separate piles for work and the fundraiser. It was going to be a happy day when she didn’t have to deal with caterers and budgets. She skimmed over the different proposals that the catering companies had sent. Everything would need Clearwater’s approval anyway- she was going to be petty and leave the final decisions up to her boss.

Pansy then started looking over the case files. She made notes about her visit with the different cases and looked over Healer Brown’s notes too. The Haldenman’s case made Pansy sad, she thought of her brother, father and mother. If only she hadn’t avoided her family, Pansy at times felt guilty but most of the time she was angry. So angry. If only she had tried hard enough to change their fate. Maybe it would have changed her fate too, a nicer job without wondering how many people didn’t like her in the office. At least she grew into her nose, or so her mother told her.

For her lunch break Pansy ate at her desk and decided to review the list of solicitors before sending a letter to each. She then opened the rest of her mail. Two were from Draco, he thanked her for coming to the dinner party and the other let her know Granger had broke it off. She asked if he wanted to get drinks tomorrow. Healer Brown, Lavender, had sent a list of therapists that might be willing to work with the Society. She then sent out a memo to her staff about her home visits and asked for updates, if they had any.  Since she had technically worked through lunch she could go home early.

“Parkinson, we need to talk,” Clearwater said stepping into her office. She had a couple of papers in her hand and Pansy wondered if they were the catering proposals.

“Yes?” Pansy asked.

“Have you sent out the invitations?” Clearwater asked.

“Probably Wednesday.” Pansy told her. She was waiting for the paper to arrive, so she could charm them all.

“Fine. Fine. I think we should go with caterer number four. They have the most options and a good price. You said you sent me the invoice for the venue?” Clearwater asked.

“Yes, it was the first page of the report. I’ll let the Lumos Catering know we’ll hire them,” Pansy told her. Clearwater hmed before nodding.

“Okay, thank you,” she replied. She left, and Pansy followed her out the door.

Daphne was standing in her kitchen when she got home. Pansy pretended not to notice her there. Several owls had left her mail- two solicitors had written back. The first had declined to take her on while the second had sent appointment times. Pansy sighed, she’d leave early again tomorrow and after her meeting get a drink with Draco. She’d probably need one herself. She had a feeling her mother had somehow tricked her again. Pansy had a feeling she would need to relax, she tried not to scowl at Daphne.

“SO we’re just not talking then?” Daphne asked. Pansy sighed before turning to face her.

“Are you here to apologize?” Pansy asked. Daphne frowned, stiffened and crossed her arms- that was a no.

“What for?” Daphne asked.

“I’m not in the mood to fight with you. If you’re not here to apologize, and you know what for, then I’m going to ask you to leave.” Pansy told her.

“You can’t take a joke?” Daphne pouted. Pansy scoffed and crossed her arms too. Fighting with Daphne, when they did fight, usually ended with neither admitting fault and just going on as if nothing happened. This time however Pansy was going to break tradition because Daphne had been a bitch.

“If calling me a friendless loser who was pitied by everyone was a joke then you’re the only one I know who’s laughing. Everyone else has apologized, Daphne.” Pansy told her.

“So? Come on Pans we haven’t had tea in weeks!” Daphne whined.

“Because you were a bitch who hurt my feelings,” Pansy told her. Daphne’s smile fell, and she paused before responding to Pansy.

“Fine, I’m sorry,” Daphne said.

“Thank you,” Pansy replied. She moved away from Daphne as she tried to hug her. She shook her head.

“What now?” Daphne asked annoyed.

“I don’t know what’s dug a whole up your arse but come back when you really mean it,” Pansy told her. It was her flat she could walk away if she wanted to, so she did.

Pansy had tried and had almost succeed in relaxing. Daphne had left after she’d gone to her room to change. Pansy had also changed her wards so that Daphne couldn’t surprise her again. Maybe she had been real when she had said ‘sorry’ but Pansy wanted to be petty. There were somethings that you could say but would alter relationships forever- Daphne was pretty close to that line.

***

Work seemed to go by painfully fast. Pansy didn’t even work through her lunch hour, though she had a feeling this was the calm before the storm. Karen had updated her report about the Inarritu family. The caterer had scheduled themselves for Friday, so they could all taste the food beforehand. The solicitor had sent an owl confirming their appointment. She had some left over chicken and broccoli for lunch when a howler arrived. Pansy and everyone in the office waited for it to explode, Clearwater was glaring at it with her arms crossed.

LEAVE US ALONE! NO ONE IS BEING ABUSED! LEAVE US ALONE!

Pansy sighed and shook her head. Her staff wandered over to her- some looked amused while others looked annoyed. She didn’t blame them, they were all probably going to get a lot more harassing owls and howlers. She would bet two sickles that it was Mr. Inarritu who had sent the howler. She wondered how one could change the voice when sending a howler. Pansy would probably have to visit the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Pansy sighed as she saw the look Clearwater gave her. She followed Clearwater into her office and sat down.

Clearwater’s office was decorated, it looked personal yet professional. Pansy frowned thinking of one more thing she had to add to her list. She sat in the comfy looking chair and waited. Pansy had a feeling Clearwater did not like the idea of howlers being sent to the office or her staff being threaten. While Pansy too didn’t like howlers or threats they were poking their nose into marriages and lives of witches and wizards.

“We’ll have to have an auror come take everyone’s statement.” Clearwater said finally.

“Okay,” Pansy agreed.

“We’ll need to set up steps and a protocol for how to deal with letters of this nature. I didn’t recognize the voice, did you?” Clearwater asked.

“No, but I’m sure they can alter it with a spell or charm.” Pansy shrugged.

“You’re right,” Clearwater sighed.

“Is that all?” Pansy asked. Clearwater looked at her, eyes narrowed, before nodding. Though it wasn’t technically the end of the day it was close enough.

The solicitor’s office was small, a flat above a potions shop. Gladstone & Smith was written in peeling letters on the door, which was stained. The office itself had a smell of mold and old water, the chairs were stained too. There was a witch reading Witch Weekly who smiled at her then put the paper down. Pansy sat in one of the least stain chairs and wondered if she was Gladstone & Smith’s only client.

“You can go right in Ms. Parkinson,” the witch told her. She pointed to the door that had Gladstone on it, the door with Smith on it looked as if someone had punch the door.

“Thank you,” Pansy replied.

Mr. Gladstone looked like a walrus. Pansy tried not to stare as she sat down. Mr. Gladstone wore at dark blue robe with a gold chain that held his glasses. His beard wasn’t long but it was multi-colored black and white, his hands were beefy and eyes tiny. Pansy gave her best polite smile while trying to not seem disappointed.

“I’ve looked over you records Ms. Parkinson,” Mr. Gladstone began. His voice was not deep but not high pitched either. Pansy was off put.

“Oh, well I’m here about my mother. She I believe is being tried for possession of illegal goods.” Pansy told him. She realized she should have asked her mother why she was being held. It was a rookie mistake on her part.

“Yes, well I believe that you own the title of Parkinson Manor?” Mr. Gladstone asked. Pansy nodded.

“My mother pays the taxes though. Our former solicitor wrote out the contract.” Pansy told him.

“I see.” Mr. Gladstone sighed. Pansy had a feeling she was not going to like whatever it was he was about to tell her.

“Do you know what is going on with my mother?” Pansy asked.

“It is believed she tried to enchant some goblins into forgetting her debts. She also threatened a ministry official who raided her house, along with the number of illegal goods she had in her home. At this time they aren’t pressing charges because they believe there might be something else going on.” Mr. Gladstone told her. Pansy frowned. It was good to finally know what was going on with her mother but sad at the same time.

“How do I fit in all of this?” Pansy asked. She knew then that she’d have to sell Parkinson Manor either to the ministry or some witch or wizard.

“Have you gotten any invitations?” he asked. Pansy stared at him for a second. Then she remembered to the world she was Pansy Parkinson last in the pure-blood line of the Parkinson House and the person who wanted to and Harry Potter over to the Dark Lord.

“No, I’m not very popular at house parties,” Pansy told him.

“Right, ah…well they seem to think your mother might have connections to wizards and witches that are being investigated by the aurors.” Mr. Gladstone told her.

“Right, so what about me?” Pansy tried again. Mr. Gladstone seemed to sink into himself.

“Right now your contract with your mother still stands. She however has not paid for the taxes on Parkinson Manor. The Goblins may come to you for the back taxes.” Mr. Gladstone told her.

“How much are the back taxes?” Pansy asked.

“About 465[1] galleons. Though I believe that the Manor has been condemned.” Mr. Gladstone replied. Pansy sighed. She had about 1659[2] galleons saved for emergency and just over 500[3] galleons in her vault none of which she wanted to spend on Parkinson Manor or her mother’s legal troubles.

“And how much would a month’s retainer be?” Pansy asked. She remembered Draco complaining about how much he spent on the family retainer. Though if Lucius was her father she wouldn’t complain about the price.

“For you or your mother?” Mr. Gladstone asked. Pansy tried not to roll her eyes.

“My mother,” she told him.

“50 galleons[4] a month,” he told her.

“Fine, let’s write up an agreement.” Pansy told him. He smiled and waved his wand sending paper and quills everywhere.

Pansy didn’t rush to the pub Draco had chosen. It was in a brightly lit area of muggle London. It was a fairly popular pub, with people coming in and out and some house specials. Pansy knew some wizards like the place because supposedly a squib owned it. Pansy spotted Draco near the back brooding over a pint. She ordered one for herself, paid, and joined him.

“Sorry about Granger,” Pansy said. She took a sip of her pint and sighed.

“It’s fine. I should have realized,” Draco shrugged.

“Sure?” Pansy agreed. She wasn’t sure what Draco was looking for, comfort or just someone to wallow with.

“She said that even if we were just friends that it didn’t matter. That I would never get over my pureblood status. And I told her for the brightest witch of our age she’s super dumb,” Draco told her.

“She’s a cunt and you deserve someone who likes you and isn’t going to use you for your dick?” Pansy said. Draco looked at her and laughed.

“True,” he sighed. They drank in silence. Draco got their next round while Pansy looked over the menu. She was hungry, but she could always wait until she got home. Draco seemed as if he’d started before she got here.

“My mother is trying to fuck me over,” Pansy said finally. Draco looked up from his drink and glared at her.

“You should sell me the house. Then I’ll sell it back to you or give it to you as a gift when you get married.” Draco told her. Pansy stared at him for a second before thinking. Draco would give her a fair price for the house, her mother would be surprised and maybe die of a heart attack. Or she could use the money from the sale to buy her own flat in a nicer area or even a little house in a wizarding community.

“When you’re sober maybe we could talk about it,” Pansy replied. Draco snorted but nodded his head anyway.

“Daphne been to see you?” he asked after a moment. Pansy sighed, she wasn’t done being mad at Daphne.

“Yeah, she didn’t seem sorry when she came by to apologize.” Pansy told him.

“I don’t think she gets how horrible she was or can be,” Draco told her. Daphne and Draco had a difficult relationship. When their parents had stopped trying to force a match between them they had turned to Astoria.

“I know,” Pansy shrugged. She got up to get them so water. Pansy had to work tomorrow.

“My mother might be coming for a visit.” Draco said suddenly. Pansy frowned, Narcissa had written her about Russia but she hadn’t said anything about returning.

“That’s nice,” Pansy smiled. Draco smiled too, Narcissa might not be the warm motherly type like the Weasel and company had but she loved Draco in her own way.

“So your mother…” Draco began. Pansy glared and flagged the barman. She got herself two shots of vodka and a martini. She needed more alcohol for this.

“Is implied in some new master plan by some raising dark wizard or witch. The Ministry thinks I might know something, I think that was the subtext. I was just too worried about the house. She’s ruined it!” Pansy told him. Draco looked at her sharply before setting his drink down.

“Someone tried to recruit me. I turned the letter over to the aurors.” Draco told her. Pansy stared at him. Usually this was something that he’d tell her, even after the fact. She didn’t know how to feel that he’d kept the information from her.

“When? Why didn’t you tell me? I need to strengthen my wards!” Pansy babbled.

“I wasn’t sure…” Draco began.

“Oh, I get it.” Pansy snapped. With friends like these who needed enemies, or so the saying goes she couldn’t really remember.

“Pansy,” Draco sighed, “I, ah…”

“I don’t care Draco. Maybe Daphne wasn’t being so much of a bitch after all. Maybe she was just saying everyone’s truth for them. I get it, alright? I’ll never out live my declaration to have Potter carted off to the Dark Lord. And it’s worst because I’m not exactly sorry about it and I’d do it again.” Pansy told him, “But the thing is you’ve changed since then and so have I unless you want to tell me I’m the same 17-year-old at 25. I get that there are things you might not want to talk to me about or tell me. I get it really. But I thought we were better friends then this. So, you decided, okay?”

Pansy slapped some muggle money down on the bar. She drank the remaining shot and martini before leaving. She didn’t care that she was too drink to apparate, and she was pretty sure she could walk for a bit and find a cab home. And of course, as she was leaving the first person she should come face to face: Harry fucking Potter. Pansy gave him, his co-workers it seemed, a tight smile before moving more quickly. She’d just get a cab now, what was a few more wasted money?

“Hey,” Potter voice came from behind. His fingers were warm as they clasped around her wrist.

“Potter,” Pansy said. He frowned and looked around the bar. What he saw or didn’t see made him frown. Fuck Draco, fuck Daphne, fuck friends, fuck people. Pansy wasn’t in the mood to play nice and polite.

“You okay?” he asked after a second. Pansy snorted, of course he would ask such a stupid question.

“One of my very close and longest friends insinuated that he couldn’t trust me. My mother is trying to ruin me financially and I’ve had a crappy day. I want to go home Potter.” Pansy told him. Potter nodded as if he understood, which on some level he probably did, but Pansy was tired.

“I’ll walk you home?” Potter asked.

He didn’t however let her say no and pulled her into the que for the taxis. He got in with her and rattled off her address much to her surprise. Then again, he was an auror who was probably looking into her connections- she was a dark witch after all. Pansy wanted to cry, she’d suck it up until Potter was gone. She frowned thinking about his friends, they’d wonder where he went. He kept rubbing her wrist but didn’t say anything to her. It was nice but disconcerting at the same time. Potter paid the taxis and walked with her to her flat.

“What are you doing Saturday?” Potter asked suddenly. Pansy frowned. She would probably try to find out if in fact Parkinson Manor was condemned and if so why. She could decided weather or not she could fix the damage or if she’d have to hire someone else to do so. It left a bitter taste in her mouth that she might actually have to work Saturdays again and pinch knuts again.

“I need to go to Parkinson Manor. Apparently, it’s condemned.” Pansy sighed.

“Condemned?” Potter asked. He stepped closer to her, but Pansy wasn’t going to fall over.

“Yes,” Pansy replied. He started to rub her wrist again, maybe it was a habit he didn’t realize he had.

“Want help?” Potter asked. Pansy stared at him for a moment thinking. Potter was so close too, she could see the stubble, his glasses were dirty. Pansy remembered his lips on hers, his hands too. 

“I’ll bring lunch,” Potter added. Pansy smiled. Potter could be useful, he could tell her insights to the Ministry’s decision.

“Okay,” Pansy said. She let out a laugh and Potter smiled out.

“I’ll be here at noon?” Potter asked.

“Yes,” Pansy agreed. Potter smiled and stepped away.

“Okay, see you Saturday,” Potter told her. He walked to the front door and closed it behind him. Pansy sighed. She had wanted him to kiss her, maybe even for sex. Pansy changed her wards, Daphne and Draco out, Potter was something else.

 

 

[1] About £1,400

[2] £5000

[3] £1500

[4] About £140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's been a year since my grandma passed. This chapter is for you Grandma!
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry about the delay. I went to Harry Potter World. It was exciting and I want to go again one day! Hope you guys are having a wonder spring. Thank you for the reviews and kudos, it means a lot! 
> 
> Andracute2


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, sorry!

Pansy was surprised that the caterers were on time. The had the dishes ready, warm and waiting. Clearwater had had them set up in her office, a table was lined with tiny dishes of food. Pansy was excited about the baked ziti. Pansy started with the salads first before moving to the chicken, she wasn’t a fan of their steak and ignored the pork. Clearwater wrote down notes.

“We need a pasta and salad dish,” Pansy told Clearwater. Clearwater nodded and glanced down at her notes.

“I liked the garden salad better,” Clearwater told her.

“And we should have a caprese salad,” Pansy told her. The basic staple food made for a good party. Good alcohol also helped create a good part.

“Are you sure?” Clearwater asked. Pansy sighed and nodded.

“We also need two types of protein and two types of carbs. Dessert should be light and a show. Plus, we need good alcohol.” Pansy told her.

“So what do you suggest?” Clearwater asked. She was frowning while looking down at her notes, Pansy ignored her and looked at the dishes. Even if it tasted good ugly food wouldn’t make the cut. She had really wanted the backed ziti, Pansy decided to buy the ingredients on her way home.

“The lasagna and buttered potatoes, the grilled chicken and salmon and the flaming lava cakes.” Pansy decided.

“Should we have a few hors d’oeuvres?” Clearwater asked.

“Maybe a couple while the band is playing?” Pansy said thoughtfully.

“Alright, I’ll confirm the details later, thank you,” Clearwater said. Pansy gave a small smile before returning to her office.

Pansy had some paperwork to go over- she submitted holiday requests too. Then she had more letters to review before she could go home. Maxine was frowning as she brought a package to her desk. Pansy stared at it and then Maxine. It had no note but was packaged neatly. If Pansy had to guess she would bet that should one had sent them shit.

“I’m not sure what I’m suppose to do with it…” Maxine told her.

“Call the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Was it addressed to the department or a person?” Pansy asked. She found her wand and charmed the package. It floated in a large bubble, the smell trapped inside.

“The department.” Maxine told her.

“Okay,” Pansy said. She wrote a quick note on a piece of paper before getting her coat.

Pansy gave Maxine a smile and said good-bye to anyone left in the department. Clearwater’s light and door were still open, so she didn’t feel bad about leave Maxine alone with the package. She got home at six, later then she wanted but early then before. She had hoped to see Draco waiting for her outside her flat so they could talk things over, or Daphne even, but she unlocked her door and threw her purse on the floor. She had a pile of letters, and only one owl, waiting for her.

The first letter was some ranting from her mother which she ignored. The second was from her solicitor which detailed the issues with Parkinson Manor. The next was from Harry Potter, she replied, realizing it was his owl waiting, telling him to meet at her flat at noon and to wear clothes he won’t mind throwing out. The rest was just and the evening Prophet. She made herself dinner- tomato soup and garlic bread- poured some elf wine and turned on the wireless.

Pansy woke to banging on her flat door, it wasn’t even nine yet. She slowly got up, they- whoever was knocking- could wait for her to put on a robe. She wasn’t going to put a bra on or get dressed or open the door all the way. She was annoyed at the asshole who that nine in the morning was a decent time to bother people.

“What?” Pansy barked at the door. The banging stopped and she heard a sigh.

“It’s me, your best friend?” Draco said. Pansy scowled, Draco would be up at nine on a Saturday.

“Fine,” Pansy sighed. She opened the door. Draco looked tired, his blonde hair was messy from his hands running through it. He had bags under his eyes and his clothes were a mess. Pansy tried not to show her surprise.

“Can I come in?” Draco asked. He sounded wary and Pansy shrugged but opened the door.

“So…” Pansy said after a moment of awkward silence.

“I was too worried about myself. Hermione…” Draco sighed and rubbed his face, “I’m fucking sorry okay. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you okay? I just thought that you had other stuff on your plate. I know your mother is trying to sabotage you, again. And you wouldn’t ask for fucking help. You think we didn’t know why you would never hang out during the day on Saturdays? You think I liked sitting around watching you struggle?”

“Sorry for wanting to do things on my own!” Pansy replied. It was embarrassing remembering all the times Draco or Daphne would pretend to do something just so she could save face.

“No, but we’re your friends too! We’re not going to hold it over you like her! You were struggling and I didn’t want to talk to you about because it’d be another thing you felt bad about. So fuck you for thinking I didn’t care about you. And Daphne only spoke for herself and if you talked to her maybe…” Draco told her.

“Maybe what? She said some cruel things and if she thinks she can get away with some half arsed sorry her arsehole must be pretty big.” Pansy replied. Draco snorted but nodded in agreement.

“We cool?” Draco asked.

“Yeah,” Pansy shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes but gave her a quick hug.

“And if you need help…” Draco asked. He was glaring at her and Pansy smiled.

“Then you can bring me dinner some time?” Pansy smiled. Draco shook his head before heading to the door.

“Sorry for waking you up. I forgot how suborn you can be,” Draco smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Pansy said. She locked the door behind him and smiled. She could help but smile as she went back to bed. She set her alarm for half past ten.

Pansy was dressed, showered when Potter knocked. He was in a t-shirt that had seen better days and ripped jeans. His shoes were dirty, and she could tell Potter’s glasses were a spare pair. Pansy had put on a thin t-shirt and old leggings. Her shoes were a pair of Daphne’s old boot that she had worn once. Pansy was glad that Potter hadn’t dressed in robes. She had a feeling they were going to be wading through shit. Even with magic it was probably going to take months to get Parkinson Manor clean.

“Not too early?” Potter asked.

“No,” Pansy shrugged. She wasn’t sure how to talk to Potter, did she forget that they’d had sex? Or did she pretend it didn’t matter that they had had sex? She felt awkward.

“Ah…hold on…” Pansy told him. She offered Potter her arm which he took.

Parkinson Manor seemed to be even worst since Pansy had last visited. She thought that there was a hole in the roof. The lawn was what shocked her the most- the grass was up to her knees. She could sense Potter looking around, she knew he probably hadn’t thought that it was this bad. But Pansy’s pay had only just made her life more bearable. She wondered if they should tackle the outside before going in. She was pretty sure that there was no structural damage.

“We should fix the roof first?” Pansy asked.

“Have you thought about donating the house to the Ministry? In the muggle world when the rich couldn’t keep up with their houses…” Potter began.

“I’ve thought about it,” Pansy said, stopping Potter, “but Parkinson Manor is, was, my home. Even if the memories are bad…” Pansy shrugged.

“Right,” Potter said.

They started with the roof. Pansy wasn’t familiar with the magic needed to fix the hole and strength the roofing but she’d brought a book. Potter and smirked at her and muttered something about Hermione before reading it with her. It was one when they finished the roof and Pansy was hungry. She was sweaty and probably smelled, there was no way Parkinson Manor had food or a place to eat near them. Her parents had said the little town, Parkshire, had severed Parkinson Manor for centuries was miles from the house. Parkshire hadn’t grown either, most of the people who lived there were old and or leaving for a thriving city.

“I’ll get us some food,” Potter told her.

“Really? From where?” Pansy asked. She tried not to be condescending but judging from Potter’s face had failed.

“From my house elf Parkinson,” Potter told her snottily. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pansy sighed too.

“Sorry,” Pansy said first. Potter gave her a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah, we should just find some place in London.” Potter told her. He held out his hand. Pansy stared at it for a moment before taking it.

Potter apparated them underneath a covered foot path. They were in muggle London with shops and restaurants everywhere. She let go of Potter’s hand to look around. Pansy saw an Indian place next to a chicken place, she wasn’t sure which one she wanted more. Chicken nuggets were a food she had discovered on one of her first outings in muggle London and loved them. But Indian wizards had wonderful food- she was sure the muggles here wouldn’t compare.

“Want to sit down?” Potter asked. Pansy nodded so they headed toward the Indian place.

The restaurant was painted shades of blue. There were elephants painted on the walls and on their dishes. The table cloths were a dark maroon color along with the puff seats they sat on. The waitress was a young girl who smiled too much but wore traditional clothing.  The water was tepid, the list of curries was long.

“How’d you find this place?” Pansy asked. She decided on the chicken tikka marsala with a side of garlic naan.

“Ginny and I had a fight and I decided to go for a walk and ended up here.” Potter shrugged. Pansy tried not to look surprised after all Potter was single.

“Ah,” Pansy said.

“Yeah, so the house?” Potter asked.

“My mother. She’s not done well after the war. I, ah, try to help…” Pansy told him. Potter stared at her for a second a frown on his face.

“I never really thought about what would happen to everyone after the war. I was too busy with Ginny and rebuilding.” Potter told her.

“Draco was grateful for your help.” Pansy told him. Draco never talked about what happened during the battle and sometimes Pansy wanted to know. But most of the time she didn’t because she couldn’t and wouldn’t change what happened.

“He sent me a couple bottles of mead and fire whiskey as thanks,” Potter laughed. Pansy smiled too because that would be what Draco would do.

“One time for my birthday he sent me a potion to enhance your breasts. I tried to slip them into his drink as a thank you but no thank you,” Pansy told him.

“Ready to order?” the waitress asked.

“Can I have the chicken tikka marsala with a side of garlic naan?” Pansy asked. The waitress nodded and wrote down her order.

“I’ll have the buttered chicken with naan,” Potter ordered. The waitress smiled at him before heading to the kitchen. Pansy wanted to ask but decided against it.

“So what happened?” Potter asked.

“Happened?” Pansy asked then sighed. She tried not to laugh, “Draco gave the drink to Astoria. I can still hear her yelling at Draco. He’s never done something like that again.”

“So…” Potter began.

“Any interesting cases?” Pansy asked. Work seemed to be a safe topic to talk about. Or maybe she should have asked about his team, Pansy hoped he didn’t want to talk about the house anymore.

“Not really, we’re tracking a couple of people who might be trying to organize a group. But unless they act we can’t really do much. You?” Potter asked.

“A few cases we dropped the ball on. It sucks because of the people don’t even want help,” Pansy sighed. Potter reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

“I’d say it gets better but having raided several dark wizards houses’ I can tell you it gets easier,” Potter told her.

“I know, and hopefully this fundraiser helps. I hate politics but invitations to a fundraiser for a Ministry department…it’s always political.” Pansy said. She tried not to sound annoyed but Potter grinned at her.

“I’ve never gone to a Ministry function. They keep trying to corner me. When Ginny and I were dating, she plays for the Holyhead Harpies, I went to all the sporting events.” Potter told her.

“Oh?” Pansy prompted. She wanted to know more, had Potter tried to prank someone or had they spiked the punch?

“Yeah, one time Ginny knew it was going to be boring and put a laughing charm on the punch. No one made speeches they just laughed. It was…” Potter trialed off.

“Funny?” Pansy laughed.

The waitress brought their food.  Pansy took a bite of the garlic naan and sighed. It was good, the bread was light and the garlic no over powering. She took a spoonful of rice and buttered chicken. Potter was watching her and smiled when caught. Having something light for dessert after would be perfect, Pansy didn’t know thus area of London but wondered if Potter did.

“What are you doing tonight?” Pansy asked. Potter frowned and looked thoughtful.

“Probably see if my godson wants to come round,” Potter told her.

“You have a godson?” Pansy asked. She knew for a fact that Astoria was not pregnant and Granger was on/off with Draco.

“Ah, yeah, an old friend who died during the war. He and his wife decided I should be the godfather,” Potter shrugged.

“That’s…” Pansy began. She didn’t know what to say. Talking about the war against the Dark Lord was always tricky. She wondered if anyone did talk about it with Potter. She wasn’t going to ask about, they were barely even friends.

“It was weird at first, but I think I’m a pretty cool uncle,” Potter told her. Pansy smiled.

They split the bill, Potter paying with his muggle money and Pansy paying him with her wizarding money. They strolled until they were somewhere out of sight.

“Are you going next weekend? To fix up the house?” Potter asked.

“Probably, I might do something this week,” Pansy shrugged.

“Well, let me know if it’s on,” Potter told her.

“Okay, thanks,” Pansy smiled, confused.

Potter apparated first. Pansy waited a few minutes before apparating home. Everything was just as she left it in the morning. There was some owl post that Pansy sorted. She ignored her mother’s letter but opened the invitation to Astoria’s for tea. Pansy RSVP yes, it was probably an ambush for her and Daphne but Pansy would pretend to be surprised. Pansy sighed, she was tried- a soak in the bath and then a good night’s sleep is what she needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think my output is going to be one chapter a month. Sorry that i'm not updating faster!


End file.
